A birthday celebrated with a sweetheart(PruCan)
by AmeliaE.Jones
Summary: A repost of the mistake I didn't realise. Plus a little adorable Smut-filled, romance and mood swings of preggo mattie all in one fanfic! Sorry for the several typos I didn't edit out though ' Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pouting slightly, the albino had no luck in asking anyone to drink with him since his two best friends were busy and he wouldn't want to drink with his bruder since it'll be weird. "This is so unawesome..maybe I'll call mattie then~!" He grinned, muttering to himself as he dialled the number of his Canadian sweetheart he always teased. The little Canadian answered his phone and saw who it was. "H-hello? Hey Gil,w-what's up" He smiled as he talked and munched on pancakes,which was more like syrup with a touch of pancakes. "Mattie, ya up for drinking maybe? My buddies got a bit busy so I kinda vas hoping you'd go with me, I'll carry ya home too if you got drunk first." Gilbert grinned upon hearing the other male's voice over the phone, his right hand holding onto his cellphone while his right was tucked in his pants pocket.

Matthew blushed even though he knew the Prussian couldn't see it. "W-well...today is my birthday...s-so I guess I will go...I've never drank before though." "Then its a birthday date then! No worries about the drink, birdie, I'll take care of it. My treat." The Prussian chuckled a little, bringing up his nickname for him, other than the Canadian's usual nickname, mattie."Y-you said you weren't going to use that nickname anymore.." His blush deepened then he was distracted by a thought. "Gilbert I'm having pancakes for breakfast. Wanna come over and have some?" "I can't help it, its cute for you mattie." He smiled, his hand slipping to behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Then maybe after that we can go out and stuff, to celebrate, sounds gut?"

"Y-y-yeahh...sounds like fun. So are you gonna come over? If so I'll make more pancakes now before Kuma eats them all." "Yeah, I'll be there in a heartbeat. I'll see ya then mattie, Ich liebe dich." He nodded, grabbing his keys, wallet and got his shoes, still holding onto the phone as he slipped on his sneakers."Je-je t'aime too Gilbert. S-see you when you get here." He smiled and hung up. He looked at his little bear friend who was sitting at the table. "Kuma Gilly is coming over" He smiled as he closed his fold in phone, stuffing it into his pocket with his keys in it and walked to his place. Meanwhile, the polar bear cub looked curiously at his owner as he mentioned that his owner's friend is coming over, growling a little since he doesn't really like the albino much. "Oh Kuma stop it. He's never done anything bad to you. At least nothing that I've ever seen." He started making more pancakes since the little bear ate all of the already made pancakes.

Since Kumajiro couldn't say anything, he kept quiet and looked over at the door as soon as it rung and blinked again. The Canadian ran to the door and opened it. "Hey!" He thought that who was at the door was Gilbert. "That was faster then usual" "Vell, it was pretty much fast as usual since I wanted to see you badly." Gil smiled and ruffled his hair, popping his head into the house and could smell the scent of pancakes. "Y-you know you can come in. Nothing's going to bite you." Or at least he hoped nothing was going to bite him. "Kuma ate all the pancakes so I'm making a new batch, you wanna help?" He grinned and nodded, going straight to the kitchen as soon as he stepped into the other's estate and looked back. "I can help in making the new batch, and it'll be awesomer 'cuz I helped! Kesesese!"

The Canadian smiled and shook his head. "Y-you're so silly Gilly." He walked over to the counter and started making the batter. "You want to flip the pancakes?"

"Ja, just tell me when to flip it." He gave a grin and watched him make the batter for it, folding in his fingers to make a 'gun' with his hand, 'shooting' his ass. "kesesese! I gotcha!" He blushed a little. "Didn't get me yet~" he smiled then poured the batter. "When you see little bubbles that means its time to flip. It doesn't take long so keep and eye on them."

He gave a nod and watched the batter sizzle a bit on the pan, looking to see if there are bubbles forming. Matthew looked over after a couple seconds. "Time to flip them." He nodded and flipped over the pancakes, amazed at the golden-brown colour of it.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." He smiled and poured more hater in the pan after the first four were done. "I made the batter just enough to where there will be four for the both of us Kuma had like twenty so no more for him. He looked at the bear with a cute grumpy face cause he wanted some of the pancakes the bear ate.

"Nah, it's not so hard and I wasn't too distracted." He grinned, giving him a quick peck on his cheek as he went back to paying attention to the next batch. He blushed a cute pink tint on his cheeks then held the spot kissed. "You should be called birdy with that little kiss you just did." He giggled a little. "It fits you more really, you're cute and I'm awesome." He glanced at him a little, flipping over the pancakes as soon as it had bubbles forming. The three batches were finished. "Go sit and I will serve you." He didn't care if it was his birthday or not. It was a habit for him to serve the guest instead of the other way around.

"Sure about that, mattie?" He asked, searching for a candle and a stand to stick it into the pancake. "Maybe we can get a cake for you after that, you ok with zhat?" He laughed alittle nervously "y-you don't have to r-really...it's only a little birthday noone cares." He smiled weakly and brought the pancakes to the table with a big bottle of maple syrup.

"Come on, I'll celebrate it with you! Besides, its also for the time you accompanied me during my birthday when my bruder didn't notice it." He slung his arm over his shoulder and smiled. He giggled cutely. "I-I guess...well after we eat breakfast we will do lots ok stuff ok"

"Got it!" He nodded, sitting down and shifted the chair beside him back

He poured maple syrup all on his pancakes making it more like syrup with a touch of pancakes. He looked at Gilbert then the little bear sitting next to him which was glaring at the Prussian. He looked at the bear and jumped a bit then looked at Matthew. "I told you he doesn't like me much.." he pouted slightly, taking a fork and poked the pancake. "I don't understand why though...maybe it's because Kuma here has been the only male with me forever. He might not like other guys being around me,though he never acts like this with Alfie." He munched down on a pancake. He took a bite out of another pancake, his words a little muffled from the pancake since he was chewing it at the same time. "Really? It's kinda veird though..I didn't do anything to him even."

"Which is what I don't understand..." Matthew munched on another pancake. He heard a little growl from the little polar bear. "Kuma no! No growl." He tapped the bears nose,pissing the bear off. He looked at the bear still, wondering if it'll probably have to chance to bite either one of them and yelped a bit as the bear bit his arm. "So not awesome..! He bit me!" He growled, trying to shake off the bear as it let go and growled still. "Kuma no! Bad! Don't bite Gilbert!" He tapped him alittle harder this time on the nose,which wasn't a smart thing to do. "Gilbert do you-..." He was cut off by a small bite to his hand. "Ow! Kumajiro off!" He blinked a bit and pulled him away, setting down the bear. "Vhat's with him though?" He wondered as the bear walked off to wherever it wants to.

He looked at the bite mark on Gilbert,totally ignoring the pain in his hand. "Gilbert...you're bleeding alittle, here let me patch your wound" He nodded and looked at it, pouting still as the wound bled even as he looked at it. The little Canadian ran off to get some bandages and rubbing alcohol to stop it from getting infected. "This'll burn a bit..." He wiped some of the blood away then rubbed it down with the alcohol. He hissed a bit at the medical alcohol in contact with his wound, slightly looking away from it then looked at the Canadian, a smile formed across his lips as he doesn't mind the pain

Matthew was fixated on wrapping the wound and smiled when he finished it. He finally felt his hand bleeding alittle and whimpered. He tried to start wrapping it himself. "I'll do it for you, ok?" He offered, wiping off a bit of the blood before applying alcohol on it. "Does it hurt?"

"J-just alittle...thank you.." He smiled and watched him wrap it. "You're really to kind."

"It's no big deal, I've seen my bruder wrap bandages for the german solders in the Vorld Var so i guess it somehow rubbed off on me." He smiled, wrapping the wound and gently kissed it. "Better now?" He blushed when it was kissed. "Y-yes...do you...want to go out now? Or we can just stay home." He smiled at his huge beautiful home. "Vell ve can go out now if you want to, although is it fine if you leave your bear here by itself?"

"Yes...his punishment for what he did is to stay home. I'll put out food so he doesn't raid the cabinets like he did last time I left him alone..." Matthew knew he was bearsitting Kumarie. "I hope they don't do anything like last time..." He sighed. The Prussian raised his eyebrow a little at the mention of him raiding the cabinets for food when mattie left him alone at home. "They probably may do something, they're bears mattie."

Matthew then pouted slightly and looked at Gil. "But...I don't think I'd be able to handle a little family of polar bears running around in my house. They'd get lost this place since it is so big!"

"Mah, they won't do anything anyway. I'm sure of it!" He sighed and spoke quietly, almost to himself. "I hope so...I want to see a little family of Kumas running around...but at the same time I don't." He smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, giving an assuring grin. "They'll be fine, mattie~." "Okay~ if you say so,but you're the uncle if they do anything." He smile and blushed from the kiss. "Well...should we leave then?"

"Wha..why am I the uncle if they got little cubs running around?" He blinked at him, a little surprised but he somehow didn't mind. "Cause you're always with me and I'm always with them. So it's more like we are grandparents instead because I'm more like Kumas mother/father." He giggled alittle. "Oh I get it..." he nodded and held onto his hand as he headed outside. His blush deepened. "So where are we going first?"

"Hm..we could go watch a movie or something if you vant to, its your choice, birthday boy."

"Ummm...I-I really don't care." He laughed nervously. "Then we'll watch a movie then! Maybe a scary one~." He smirked mischievously at him. "O-o-okay..." He wasn't very good with scary movies,one of the things he had in common with his brother. "L-lets go then." He locked the doors then left with Gilbert. He could tell that he'll be scared stiff once he watched a horror movie, holding his hand a little tighter. "You can hug her if you feel scared during it, I don't mind." He nodded. "O-okay...l-l-l-lets go." "Come on mattie, I'll still be here for ya even though I might get a little scared myself, ja?" He nodded. They eventually got to the theater. "W-well...lets go." The Prussian just HAD to pick the scariest movie there.

He grinned and got the tickets for it, getting popcorn and a bottle of soda. They sat down and the movie started right away. He shook alittle already scared even though nothing scary happened yet. His mouth got a little stuffed with popcorn as he looked at the other male, giving a slight smile and patted his head. He closed his eyes from the pat. Eventually a scary part came up and Matthew clung to the Prussian screaming a little.

He chuckled a little and lifted his chin a little, giving him a kiss straight on his lips to calm him down then pulled away slightly. His eyes widened with a little shock from the kiss. "G-Gil...did you...j-just...kiss me?"

"Ja, why?" He looked at him a little, slightly letting his hand on his chin go. He kissed back with a little force just as another scary part came up. Slightly blinking a bit, he smiled a little and kissed back then pulled him closer. He held him, his heart racing some. He broke the kiss for a breath as his purple eyes looked into the other's red eyes. He looked back and gave a smile, his hand holding onto his. "Guess I took your first kiss didn't I, mattie?"

He nodded and spoke quietly, almost hard to hear over the movie. "Y-yes...unless you count little polar bear kisses." "Actually, I wouldn't count that." He smiled and let him lean on his shoulder, not really minding the scary parts of the movie. Matthew blushed and was practically attached to the Prussians arm. Gilbert didn't really mind if people stared, he just cared if his beloved 'birdie' is having a good time with him. Matthew buried his head in Gilbert's arm and squeaked at another scary part.

He slipped his arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head, patting his shoulder. "It's ok, I'm with you." "M-merci..." He blushed when he was kissed. The movie ended and Matthew was scared as hell as it was dark outside. "W-what if something jumps out!" "Nah, the awesome me will protect you mattie! No vorries!" He assured him, leading him outside the cinema with the soda. Matthew jumped when he heard something in the bushes. "W-where should we go now?"

"Hm..maybe back to your place, its kinda late plus I sneaked a few cans of beer from my bruder's stash." He grinned, drinking the rest of the soda. "Are you sure you wanna go back to my place with Kumarie and Kumajiro?" Matthew asked, having a bad feeling about going home and the fact that they left the two polar bears alone. "Ja, besides, we can sit in your room anyway right?"

He nodded. "Y-yes I suppose...s-should we go now?" He nodded and held his hand, throwing the soda cup then lead him back. Once they got back to the amazingly huge house Matthew unlocked the door and walked in with Gilbert. The polar bears were nowhere in sight. He looked around and closed the door behind him, raising his eyebrow. "Er..where did they go?" Matthew sighed. "...I don't know...but the way Kumajiro is acting...I don't want to find out"

"Maybe we'll just go to your room .." he suggested, taking the cans of beer with him upstairs and came back down to get him. "I-I guess...happy twenty first birthday to me!" The Canadian smiled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Ja, happy birthday mattie~!" He grinned, pulling him upstairs. He squeaked when he was pulled up. "T-thank you Gilly" "No problem. Like I said, I won't forget your birthday and you won't forget mine." He smiled, letting him lead. "Of course I wouldn't." They finally get to Matthews huge ass fancy room. "Welcome..." "Holy schisse your room is huuge!" He looked around, pretty amazed while opening a can of beer and drank from it. "I know...I really think it's to big for one person and two tiny FULL GROWN polar bears."He handed an opened can of beer to him and sat on on of the chairs in the room. "Vell, I could stay with you with you want to. You'll be the first thing I'd see every morning and I vouldn't regret it."

"You know Gilly you can sit on my bed with me while we drink..." He took a sip of the beer and cringed a little at the yucky taste. "I know that, plus you'll get used to the taste of that." He rushed over to his bed and sat on it, chugging down the can. "How can you...how can you drink this like its water...it...it doesn't taste all to good" he felt bad for saying such things to his best friend. "I dunno, I'm too used to it." He shrugged, dragging him to his side. Matthew tried to finish the one can while Gilbert was on his third. "It's amazing..."

"What is? Other than me." He grinned, slinging his arm around his shoulder and put down the empty third can of beer. "How you can drink so much so fast and not get drunk...do you have anything else to drink other than beer?" "Like I said, I'm used to it." He searched the bag he brought along with him, looking a little. "Not sure, I got a few random alcohol in here." "Lets mix some drinks then? I usually watched Ivan on the rare days he mixed vodka with something." He thought for a while and gave a nod, grinning. "Ok zhen, ve'll mix a few up."

"I don't remember what he mixed though...as long as it isn't strong...I-I never drank before.." "Aw come on mattie, you're 21 already. How come you're this innocent?" He teased, kissing his cheek again. He blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry I...I could help it?" "It's ok, I still love you liebe~." He ruffled his hair, grabbing the few bottles of alcohol. Matthew sat on his bed,waiting to see what was going to be made for him. Mixing a whole bottle of the brought along alcohol, he handed one glass of it to mattie. "Mixed a few up into one knockout drink, you can take it right mattie?"

"Kn-kn-knock out drink?!" He got a little nervous. "I umm...I don't know about this..." "Come on, it's not too bad. Trust me." He smiled assuringly, taking a gulp out of it. Matthew was nervous and actually drank the whole drink. He felt dizzy afterwards. He looked at him and gulped down the whole glass. "You ok mattie?" Matthew was a little dizzy and crawled ontop of Gilbert. "I *hic* I feel fine *hic*" He put the down the glasses and smiled a bit, dragging him to the middle of the bed. "Heh..you sure..?" He hiccuped. "O-of c-course...*hic*." He looked into the Prussians red eyes,his own eyes tinted with drunkness and a hidden feeling behind it that hasn't completely shown itself.

"Although, you look cuter like this mattie.." he smiled and stroked on his cheek, hiccupping a little. His cheeks were tinted red, his glasses falling off. "You're...you're so sexy Gilly" "Nah, you're the sexy one here.." he took off the other's glasses and got up a little, pinning him down. "I-I can't see...I can't see Gilbert!" He blushed when he was pinned. "I'm right here mattie.." he grinned, leaning down and pressed his lips on the other's. "But..mph!" He blinked a little and slightly moved up little so their lips were touching more, not minding the kiss that broke what he wanted to say. He slightly smiled, his hands grab hold on his waist as he kissed him and didn't mind if their breaths smelt too much like alcohol.

Matthew coughed alittle but soon ignored it. "Mmm..." He slightly relaxed a little and let his eyes close. He slightly got both the other's arms around his neck, his eyes closed from the second his lips touched the Canadian's and slightly slipped his tongue around his mouth. His heart raced when he felt Gilbert's tongue enter his mouth. "N-n-nnnmm..." He leaned slightly closer, still on top of him and blushed since he was partly drunk. The Canadian broke the kiss and looked at the albino, his eyes still was drunkly clouded. "T-take me..." "Whatever you say, mein liebe.." he smirked, slipping his hand up his shirt and licked slightly on his neck. He let out a cute moan followed by a hiccup and couldn't respond as he was loving the feel on his neck. His hand felt up his lover's chest, fiddling around with his nipple as he started to bite lightly on his neck.

He let out a gasp then bit his lip. He had NEVER felt this anywhere or, well, anyway. Giving a slight grin, he slipped up his shirt and gently pinched the nipple he was playing with as he made a small mark on his neck. "You're mine, mattie..don't forget it.." "Ahhh...y-yes...yours..." He wiggled a little from the feelings running through his body. He smiled and continued to play around and made a few more marks on his neck. He smiled and continued to play around and made a few more marks on his neck. He moaned a little louder biting his lip, slightly squirming as he felt his body tinge.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prussian shifted his shirt up to his wrists, almost taking it off and licked down his chest. The little Canadians heart began to race as he panted hard, still not getting used to these feelings what so ever. Giving a smirk, he bit slightly on the other male's nipple and pinched the other one slightly. The highly drunk Matthew let out a gasp and covered his mouth to quiet the noise. "Vhat's wrong, mattie? Can't take it?" He looked at him, holding onto his hand gave a really dominating smirk. Matthew could only see a blur of the Prussian. "I-I can t-take it!" He bit his lip again. "Ok if you say so.." he continued with the teasing, sucking and biting lightly on the little pinkish nub.

His heart continued racing, a moan slipping from his mouth. If this felt so good...what came after would be more than this. He urged a little more from the sound of the moan, his free hand holding onto his and the other slipped down to under his pants. "A-ahhh..." His blush deepened now, so it wasn't just from the alcohol. He continued getting harder, his tight pants not helping at all...it was only hurting him. He smirked a bit, taking off his own shirt and tossed it to one side then proceeded to slip down the other's pants. He bit his lip harder and gripped onto the bed sheets. "Nnnnaahhh..." He shifted back to facing him and kissed him, slipping down his hand to under Matthew's boxers.

"Nnn...G-Gilbert...y-you're...w-w-why are you t-touching me t-there." He has no idea what the Prussian was doing. The innocent Canadian never even looked at porn, let alone feel this way towards anyone. "Do you want me to stop then..?" He looked at him, still blushing a bit and gently got hold of his little 'problem'. He let out another gasp and shook his head. "N-no...don't...don't stop!" "I thought so.." he smirked a bit, kissing him and slipped in his tongue as he teased the already hard member of his. He gripped onto the sheets even tighter. "I-it feels...s-so...so good..." He went back to licking on his neck, starting to stroke on the other's member slightly and licked up to his ear, lightly biting on it.

Shivers ran down his spine and it was highly noticeable. A tiny gasp was audible and precum started leaking. He was new to this and couldn't last long,even if his virginity hasn't been lost yet. He looked at the amount of precum spilt on his hand and looked at him, licking it off. "A little excited there eh, mattie?" Matthew panted slightly then looked to the side. "I-I'm s-s-sorry..." He closed his eyes and bit his lip once more. "You...feel so good" Gilbert chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Its ok liebe, its good enough for me." He got up and turned him around, making his ass face him. "Hm..should I take your virginity, mein liebe?"

"Y-yes! Show me what it feels like, let me feel you inside, feel how big you are since I can't see." Mattie pleaded, a bit of lust already spreading in his veins as Gil smirked and leaned down on his back a little. "Vell you're a little obedient now, I like that.." he pressed a two fingers in his mouth, licking his other hand's finger and slipped it in his ass. He let out a moan. "I'll be a bad little boy if you want me to be." A little more lust and pain sounded through his words. "You're bad enough for me, or do you want to be more than that?" He asked, slipping his finger in and out of his tight ass. "N-nnnmmm. H-however mmmm...however bad you want me to...to be!" He moaned out, grabbing hold of the bedsheets. "Then do it, I'm not stopping you." He continued to thrust his finger in, adding another finger and pressed his free hand's fingers in his mouth as he moaned. He started thinking of another nickname for the Prussian, moaning more in pleasure and in slight pain. "Mmhh..daddy! Oh master yes..."

"I'll give you more, ja? I'm your master and your lover now.." he whispered in his ear as he leaned on his back slightly, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of him. "A-aahhh..." His jaw shuddered some. "Yes...more please, let me feel more master..!" He got urged more by the moans coming out of the other's lips, thrusting his fingers deeper. "Thats my boy.." One of the fingers found that special spot making Matthew cry out in lust. "Ah master! Master what was that, it felt so good!" "Just that little soft spot of yours, mattie..its making your moans there cuter." He smirked and bit on his earlobe, thrusting his fingers deeper and harder. His finger kept hitting that driving him insane. He let out little mewls like a cat in heat. "Aahhh...a-a-ahhhh m-more please. Let me feel more!" He slipped out his finger slightly and slipped his tongue in his ass, licking his little tight hole. He moaned loudly. "T-that isn't suppose to go in there?"

"Vell, I can thrust in another thing in there if you want to." He got up a little and looked at him, smirking. He couldn't see the smirk, but felt the expression somehow. "L-lick me f-first...then let me feel how thick you are." "Ok then, at least it'll be easier to slip in mein 5 meters." He nodded, going back to licking his hole. He shivered some. "S-so big..? B-but I fear that you might rip me apart..." "Nah, I won't. Trust me." He assured him, kissing his cheek and licked his asshole. Matthew came for the first time, immediately getting hard again. "Heh...such a good boy aren't you..?" He pulled out his fingers and licked them, undoing his pants. "Ready for mein huge and long dick?"

"O-oui..." In truth he was scared that it might hurt alot,his little body not used to any of this. "Just tell me if it hurts ok?" He spread his asshole a bit before starting to stick his member into the hole, making it slip in. His chest began rising and falling fast and he squirmed a little. "Even though he was told to tell him if it hurt...he wasn't going to. He leaned a bit on his back and started to thrust in, holding onto his waist. He let out a groan and closed his eyes tightly. "O-ohh master~" He grab hold of his waist, continuing to thrust in deeper. He moaned alittle in pain with a hint of lust. "M-master! Y-you're so big!"

"Heh..am I?" He grinned, thrusting further and harder into him. He whined and felt another wave come through him as he came one more, letting out a pleased yell. "H-harder master please!" "I got it covered.." he nodded, thrusting in harder as he wanted. His buzz started to wear off and looked at him. "W-wait...g-gimme more of that...that drink." "You still want it?" He handed him his halfway finished drink, gently stroking his member. He tried to drink but was panting to hard. "Wait...l-lemme drink first..." He let go of the throbbing member and kissed his cheek, grinning

He chugged down the rest of the drink,it easily taking effect. "You want master to continue, liebe?" He smirked, looking at him and mischievously pinched the tip of his member. He let out a whimper and hiccup. "Yes master continue, let me feel what it's like! Take my virginity!" "Huh..guess it'll be mine soon enough.." He smirked, continuing to thrust in harder and deeper into him. He let out a mewl and a moan as the Prussian hit that special spot making him see stars. "T-there! Again!" He gave a nod and continued to hit that little soft spot, stroking on the other's dripping member. "I'm gonna cum soon mattie..pity you didn't wait for me though.."

"I-I ha-have to again t-though" he whined and tried his best to hold himself back from cumming. He pressed his thumb over the pit and held onto his dripping member still. "I'll hold it off for you, but since I'm almost there, I'll let you release it as soon as I release mine, ja?" "O-oui" he bit his lip as his dick continued to drip, moaning more and more. He thrusted slightly more and let out a full load of cum into him, groaning as he let his thumb go from covering the pit. Matthew yelled out in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled. He came all over the bed sheets again. Panting slightly, he stroked his dick a bit to let out more and leaned over, letting him face him. "It feels gut right, mattie? Your awesome master here got your virginity."

"A-a-ahhhh..y-yes master...it feels amazing! I am your forever now...m-my virginity is yours..." The Canadian moaned out, panting still as he felt the load of cum filling his insides. "Good boy huh, its cute." he licked his hand off the bit of cum, pulling out slightly and kissed him slightly forcefully. "Mph!" He was alittle surprised by the kiss at first but shakily kissed back. He slipped in his tongue, playing with the other's as he leaned closer. Matthew let out a cute squeaky moan, blushing still as he played with the other's tongue. Leaning slightly more, Gilbert sucked lightly on Matthew's tongue and held his waist.

"Nnnn..!" His tongue tried to fight back as he leaned a bit closer. He slightly smirked and pulled back slightly, giving a cheeky grin. The only thing connecting their mouths now was a single string of saliva. "Man you're so cute.." Gil smiled, pulling his dick out of his hole since the cum stopped and hugged his waist. "I-I want to see my...my lover and master.." He slightly looked at him, but his vision was pretty blurry to begin with. He sighed a bit, smiling softly as he put other other's glasses on him and wiped off the cum 'puddle' on his bedsheet. "The next time I steal your vital regions, I'm letting you keep your glasses on if you want to, ok?" "I liked the mystery of not seeing my master. Please let me *hic* clean up my mess..*hic*" He hiccupped, covering his mouth slightly as he made the little cute noises.

"Heh.. you sure? I got it all over my hand, sweetheart." He teased him, licking his cheek slightly. He softly held Gilbert's hand and started licking in a sexual way, seeming like the other really did meant it. He looked at him, not sure if he could actually tell him that it was a joke but let him lick it all off anyway. He took one of Gilbert's fingers into his mouth and started sucking. He looked at Matthew again, slightly blushing as he felt the suck on his fingers. "You're good at this.." He blushed deeply. "I-I'm only licking your fingers?" "Hm..maybe you want more?" He lifted his chin up to face him

He looked up at him cutely, his eyes still very glazed with drunkness. He blinked and hugged him, taken by how cute he looks even though he's drunk. He hiccuped. "Let me...let me suck you..." He blushed not really knowing what he said or how to do it. "Lie down and face me." He smirked, letting him go from the hug. Matthew listened and laid down. "Am I doing it right?" He nodded and shifted closer to him, pressing his dick tip on the other's lips. "Just take it in your mouth and lick." He was alittle nervous, but started licking the tip of the Prussian's thick long dick. He groaned a bit, pushing in the length a bit in the Canadian's mouth. "Good boy.." He made a little choking noise then took a deep breath, sucking and licking away. He looked at him a smiled a bit, feeling the sucking and licking of the Canadian and groaned more.

He sucked harder making small moaning noises to vibrate Gilbert's dick, continuing to lick all around it. Groaning more, he slipped his hand in Matthew's hair and gripped slightly. Mattie moaned some and sucked harder still, lust taking over him as he continued. Gil slightly looked for his hair curl, gently stroking it as he sucked harder. He gasped and closed his eyes. "A-ahh..." He tugged it a bit while slipping a bit more of the length in his mouth. Matthew let out a whimper as his curl was tugged. The whimper sending a small vibration through his mouth. Gilbert slightly grab hold of his hair as he felt the vibration, holding back any precum that might leak out before the whole length is covered in his saliva.

Matthew deep-throated the Prussian and whimpered again, making more vibrations as he sucked and licked. Not holding back anymore, Gilbert let out a full load of cum into the Canadian's throat as he deep-throated him. Matthew choked at first but somehow managed to drink it all down. Gil looked at him and smirked, patting his head gently. "Good boy.." Mattie looked at him after swallowing most of the cum. "D-did my m-master enjoy it?"

"Ja of course, mattie.." he ruffled his hair and let him lick the remaining. "I'm...yours." He licked off the remaining and kissed the tip of Gilberts dick. "O-of course you are..don't forget that." He blushed darkly as his tip got kissed, lifting his chin and kissed him. Matthew blushed and kissed back. "W-what do we...do now?" He blushed even deeper. He was still drunk. "Hm..do you want to do something else?" He asked, his drunkenness almost wearing off. He shrugged a little. "I...*hic* dunno. What else do you have to do in that sexy brain of yours." He thought for awhile and searched for a vibrator in his back pocket, licking it. "Face that sexy ass of yours to me liebe, I got an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

He nodded and lifted his ass in the air. "What is y-your idea?" "You'll see~" he smiled a bit, shoving in the vibrator into his ass and turning it on. Then he got him to sit down facing him, then rubbed his member against the other's. Matthew's eyes widened when the toy was inserted. He whimpered when he was made to sit on it, groaning louder when their dicks touched. Gilbert chuckled slightly and rubbed their dicks against each other more, leaning in and licked his neck. The Canadian began to leak a bit more moans, slowly getting hard again. The albino rubbed them against each other more, groaning slightly as he licked his neck. "A-a-ah G-Gilly! Y-you make me feel so good!" He bucked his hips slightly. "That's what I'm aiming for, mattie.." he smirked, sucking and licking on his neck as he rubbed their dicks against each other more.

He whimpered trying to hold back as hard as possible, the vibrations from the toy and their dicks touching not helping at all. He sucked on his neck marks as he rubbed more, wanting to let out his cum. "Mmn..mattie, I-I'm close.." He nodded and whispered out. "T-than...than come...come inside my wanting body." "You want me to fill you up more huh?" He looked at him and kissed his forehead, lying him down then pulled out the vibrator, replacing it with his dick and thrusted in. He let out a gasp when Gilbert thrusted in. The thrust was all that was left to make him explode semen that he was holding back. He let out another load of cum seconds after Matthew released his held back semen, panting slightly and smiled looking at him.

Matthew was finally starting to come back from being a drunk horny Canadian to just being his normal self. When he noticed what was done he blushed a deep deep red. "O-o-oh my god!" Gilbert's smile faded slightly as he got off him. "It's ok mattie, it'll be our secret ok? Sorry though.." he frowned a bit and pulled out, blushing pretty red himself. He shook his head and looked at him, still blushing. "Our secret if you want it to be...a-and don't be sorry." "Are you sure? You won't get mad at me..?" He asked him, his pants loosely hung around his waist. "W-why would I get m-mad." He panted hard. "Well..I kinda laid ya 2 times while you were drunk, although I'm pretty drunk myself." He scratched his cheek with his finger a little, embarrassed.

"I-I...know... It's not completely clear...b-but I know." He pecked Gilbert on the cheek. He blushed darker and looked at Matthew, smiling softly. "Although..do you need me to lick that mess on your chest, or just wipe it off?" He blushed and actually smirked. "Lick up my mess, please. Lick it up nice and clean." "Heh..never thought your smirk was this sexy." He teased, leaning on his chest and licked off the cum. The little Canadian let out little mmms and aaahs as he was being licked, blushing darker. He got a little turned on again but just let it pass, continuing to lick it off and licked down to his dick. Matthew bit his lip as he let out a small gasp. He was only expecting his chest to be cleaned...not his member. He truthfully didn't care at that moment. He sat back up and smirked a bit, licking around his mouth. "Should we go find your bear now then?" He was panting but sat up as well. "S-sure...I ummm...I guess that'll be good." "But we'll have to wear back our clothes first, can't go around streaking although I admit it's fun to." He grinned, slipping back his member in boxers and zipped up his pants.

Matthew smiled and rolled his eyes. "Y-you would know what it's like to streak through a house." He looked around for his pants. He looked around and tossed his pants to him, grabbing his shirt. "I know, although I tried it once and got caught by Hungary." Matthew pouted alittle at hearing him being caught. He slipped on his pants, but didn't put his shirt back on. "She...got to see you naked..." "Aw come on..I was only bugging her and Austria." He hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I only wanted you to see that, besides, she whacked me before I even strode over to the prissy Austrian." Matthew hugged back. "Better just be to bug her..." He whispered into the Prussian's ear. "Of course, you know how much I bother them right?" He blushed a bit, still a little embarrassed.

"They can't handle you sometimes." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Exactly." He nodded and kissed his cheek back, wearing back his shirt. "Now do you want to look for the bears?" He nodded. "Yeah let's go..." Getting up, he looked outside and went downstairs. Matthew helped search downstairs and didn't see the bears at all. He looked at Gilbert. "Want to go back upstairs to check." He nodded and headed upstairs, checking around in the rooms upstairs since they both checked the downstairs' rooms. Matthew went into a tiny room and found the bears. The Canadian covered his eyes and closed the door. "G-Gil...I...I found them..." He blinked, his curl twitching and regretting what he just saw. "Awesome! Wait..they were doing something are they..?" Gilbert guessed, looking at the terrified expression on Matthew's face and went over, taking a peak and closed it. "W-well..they were making out, somewhat like we did.."

"T-t-they weren't when I opened the door!" The Canadian blushed and panicked a bit. "Its ok..w-we'll leave them alone ok?" He sighed and pulled him back to his room. Matthew nodded a deep blush on his cute face. "S-shouldn't we...stop them though?" "But we might get more than those bites, you know that? Besides, we shouldn't, trust me." Gil assured him, kissing his cheek and smiled. Matthew sighed and nodded. The little bear had been very touchy lately and Kumarie had been getting thick. He thought nothing of it at first until now. "Gil...have you noticed Kumarie?"

"What about the chick bear?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and got curious. "She's gotten thicker lately. Do you think she's um...you know..." he worried, hoping that surprise cubs won't start running around in the house. "Huh...now that you mentioned it..I guess she does.." he blinked, thinking if it'll probably lead to cubs around. "Stay here...I'll go see the bears. I don't want you to get hurt." He slowly opened the door to missing bears. "B-but I..I don't want you to get hurt either mattie." he ran over and held onto his wrist, shaking his head. "I'll be fine." He assured him and looked under the bed to hear little squeaks from the bear. He reached under the bed to separate the bears. "Kuma, Kumarie, get out from under there." He nodded and let go, hoping nothing bad will happen. Meanwhile, Kumarie blinked a bit and crawled out of the bed slightly, looking at Matthew and shook her head.

Kumajirou was growling some. He had gotten very protective of the other little bear. He was about ready to bite. Kumarie looked over at Kuma, looking a little upset at his growl although she doesn't look like it and nudged the other bear a little. Kumajiro looked at Kumarie and licked her nose in an I'm sorry way. He crawled out from under the bed, looking back to see if Kumarie was following him. Kumarie smiled slightly and ran over to his side, following him as Gilbert looked at both the bears from outside the room, raising his eyebrow. He pet both of them and rubbed Kumaries belly,getting another growl from the male polar bear. "Kuma...Kumarie, are you two trying to tell me something." He smiled alittle weakly. "Hm..maybe the chick bear really is preggo, mattie." He stood beside Matthew and smiled, petting both the bears' heads.

Kuma glared at the pale hand on Kumarie. Matthew looked at Gilbert. "Don't say it like that! That's why he tries to bite you so much" "Ok, ok.." He smiled a bit embarrassingly, letting his hand go and blinked. Matthew kissed Gilbert. "What should we do? I can't tell Madeline this, she won't let me see Kumarie again." Gil kissed back and frowned a bit. "Maybe we can do something about the babies in there, hoping they'll probably come out early and by then Kuma can take care of them." "You don't want to rush anything! I think she's only been with cubs for maybe a week or two." He smiled looking happy. "I can't wait to see little Kumas rubbing around! It's been so long since I've seen little bity polar cubs." "Really huh? I guess it'll be cute to see little cubs running around, although I never saw a small cub before.." He smiled a bit, slinging his arm over his shoulder.

Kuma kinda understood and made little grunting noises. "Kuma,Kumarie, do you two want to have the cubs hear? All I need is a little nod or shake of the head" Kumarie blinked a bit, understanding a bit and thought a little. Then she shook her head, having the fear of not seeing Kumajirou. Kuma nodded then seen Kumarie shaking her head. He looked at her and tilted her head, actually speaking his one word sentence for the day. "Why?" He asked cutely. "Because if my owner knows, your owner says that she might not let you see you again, Kuma.." Kumarie sighed, explaining in a pretty much higher voice as Kumajirou and didn't like to explain or talk too much. Matthew was shocked that Kumarie spoke that much. He never heard her speak that much ever. He knelt down and patted her head. "We can always ask Maddie,maybe you can stay with me until the cubs are born,or Maddie could stay with us,this is a gigantic house after all."

The female polar bear looked up at him and blinked, tilting her head to one side cutely. "Ok." Gilbert also got a little surprised at the whole sentence that Kumarie just said, since the female bear usually don't say much like Kumajirou. Matthew stood up and flipped his phone open calling his sister. "Maddie?" Madeline looked curiously at her cellphone, opening it and answered it. "You need anything, Matt'?" "M-Maddie...can I...can I keep Kumarie for a couple months..." he started, anxious over the phone. "Kumarie for 2 months..? What for?" His sister asked, curious. "Ummmm...I-I think she's...p-pregnant."

"P-pregnant..? H-how?" She got shocked, unbelievably shocked to be exact. "K-Kumajiro..."the Canadian mumbled, hoping his sister won't be mad at him. "H-he..did h-her..?" "Y-yeah...sorry Maddie. Don't be mad!" He panicked slightly, making Gil gently kiss his cheek to calm him down. "I-I'm not mad...its just a surprising matter and well..we can't abandon the babies once they're born too so..it's ok." Maddie sighed and smiled over the phone, wondering if it'll take that long to see cute little baby cubs around. "Do you want to stay with me until the cubs are born?" He suggested, still a little anxious. "I guess so..does Gil mind to take care of them too?" She asked, hoping he would so at least there's another extra help.

"Gil...Kuma and Gil aren't getting along. Kuma keeps biting him." "Ah I see..then maybe after that? But you can ask him over, I still know you two are together since Amelia told me." She mentioned, giggling lightly over the line. "Amelia told you that?!" He pouted some. "Well...yeah we are. You can come over any time you want. I'm sure they will be happy to see you. It's been awhile since Kumajiro had last saw you." "W-well..you know how much she likes secrets like that.." she laughed nervously, nodding a bit. "Well, I can drop by anytime if you need me, oui?"

"Come on over tomorrow if you want,since it's late. Sorry if I woke you or anything." "Its ok, I don't mind." She assured her brother, yawning a bit. He heard the yawn. "Go back to sleep Maddie. I will see you whenever you come. Love you sister." "Love you too brother.." she yawned and put down the phone, going to take a rest while Gil looked at him, curious on what his sister said. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket then looked at Gil. "She's actually not mad...she's just in shock." He looked at mattie and understood, nodding a bit. "I see..at least she ain't mad though."

"She might be coming over tomorrow...guess what Amelia did..." He petted both bears gently as he sighed a little. "Huh..?" Gil blinked, looking curiously. "Amelia told the world about us..." He looked frustrated,but since it was an expression hardly ever used on the Canadian it looked adorable. "She..what?! I-I thought I told my sis had already promised not to tell anyone!" He huffed, crossing his arms and mumbled. He hugged Gilbert. "It's...not that bad is it? I mean there is nothing to be ashamed of...is there." He looked over at the bears cuddling cutely. He looked at him then at the bears, sighing then calmed down. "Nein..it's not too bad, at least you'll probably be noticed more with me." "Noticed? I-I'm not used to being noticed." Something then hit him. "...I just noticed something." "Noticed what..? Other than that frustrated look on your face moments ago, it's cute. Kesese~" he smiled, hugging his waist.

He squeaked at the hug and held back. "My own sisters...and brother...none of them said happy birthday..." "Huh..they should you know that, they're your siblings.." he sighed and kissed the top of his head, hearing his cellphone's ring from his pocket and got it out, answering it. "Huh, you want to speak to mattie?" He asked Alfred over the phone unknowing to mattie. "Ja, ja.. I got ya. Its for you." He passes the phone to the Canadian. Matthew looked at the phone alittle confused. If it was for him...why didn't they just call him? "Hello? Matthew speaking" A yell from Matthew's American brother could be heard by Gil even, his brother yelled a happy birthday from his siblings and told him that they'll send a birthday present over.

Matthew was lucky he didn't go deaf. He giggled and thanked his brother. "Merci merci guys. I love you all. Can't wait to see you guys and the presents." "It's no prob' mattie! You're our bro after all, we can't forget ya." Alfred grinned, still on the line although he's supposed to help his sisters in picking a birthday present from each of them and making a handmade one together. Gil on the other hand, grinned as the other giggled, making him want to hug him all over again. Matthew giggled more. "I thought you guys forgot. Silly me right?" He noticed by the change in his brothers voice that Alfred was grinning. "Of course they wouldn't forget you, you're they're favourite brother I heard." Gil patted his back as he was still on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew smiled. "Thank you for the happy birthday Al, and to all of you. You guys are goofy, but you are all sweet." The albino smiled and kissed his cheek, whistling a bit as his lover's brother chuckled a little and told him that they still have a lot of stuff to do for his birthday and decided to call later. "Ok Al, au revoir au revoir. Love you all." He hung up the phone then blushed at the albinos kiss. "Hehe..your blush is back again~" he grinned although he's the one who made him blush, getting back his cellphone. "I-it's your fault." He smiled shyly and kissed the tip of Gilberts nose. "Ja I know that~." He grinned and hugged him, yawning a bit.

"Aww you can't be tired yet! My birthday here has just began!" Matthew smiled at him. "Nah, just a little bored though..that's all." He smiled, kissing his ear and bit it lightly. His blush deepened slightly. He looked at the bears. "You two be good ok...be careful..." He pulled Gilbert out of the room. "Which room do you want to go into now?" He followed him and looked at Matthew, holding his hand. "Got a game room?" "Actually...I do..." He smiled and dragged his boyfriend and lover down to the room in the basement. He followed him and smiled, hoping he won't accidentally fall behind.

"I'm glad it's finally being put to good use. Alfred and Amelia haven't been here in a long time so these games have been lonely." He sighed a bit, leading him in. "Guess we'll be here in a while huh? Till your siblings get here, you know?" he smiled, going over to the first game that attracted his attention. He sat on one of the pinball machines and crossed his legs. His mind had become tainted and it was Gilbert's fault. He was thinking that maybe Gilbert would fuck him on the game.

He looked at him and chuckled lightly, going over to kiss his cheek. "Come on..I'm not all about fucking you, mattie." He pouted cutely and slid off of the machine. "Okay...well go ahead and play away with the games." "Or do you want me to play with you later? Kesesese..~" he smirked mischievously, looking at him. He whimpered a bit and whispered his words. "I...want to play n-now..." "Now? Man, you're kinky mattie.." He smirked, pulling him close by his wrist and lifted his chin up to face him. "I-it's your f-fault." He blushed deeply. "Ja I know, I can't help it.." He shrugged as he kissed his cheek. He blushed and made a little squeaky moan from what he was imagining would happen. He hugged him tight and held onto his waist. "You're so cute to mess with mattie~!" "Y-you're such a meany! Now put me on that pinball machine!" He pouted and crossed his arms slightly.

"Why am I meanie huh?" He asked, carrying him and set him down on the pinball machine. "You're a meany cause you like to mess with me..." He was a totally different Canadian in this moment. "Now fuck me on this pinball machine..." "Its just fun to, you know?" He shrugged, although he was surprised when he seemed a little different. "You ok?" He nodded and ran a hand down his chest, moaning alittle. "J-just...fine~" "Ok then.." he nodded and pulled up his shirt, pulling his pants down a bit. He let out a cute moan as his cheeks were flush from his body heat rising. "Heh..a little horny are you?" He smirked and bit his neck, stroking the other's member. He let out a groan. "Mmmm...w-what if I am..." "Then I'll fuck you harder this time, sounds gut?" He pumped it rougher and sucked his neck bites. "A-ahh...o-oui! F-fuck me hard!" He was acting like a cat in heat. Pulling away from his neck, he faced his ass to him and unbuttoned his pants, pushing in his dick into him. "As hard as you want, liebe.."

"As hard as you can get! Fuck me until this machine breaks!" He was like Kuma at the moment and acted as though he was a horny little bear I heat. "I got it!" He gave a nod and thrusted in his dick into him, leaning a bit as he touched his tongue on his bear ears. He let out a long moan and a gasp. "A-ahhh!" He slightly bit the bear ears, thrusting harder and deeper into him than before. He let out yelps and moans. "A-ahhh n-not the ear.." "Why? It's irresistible to not to bite it.." He smirked and bit it a bit more, continuing to thrust in. He moaned and panted. "I-I want a drink...g-gimme a drink. O-only you are allowed to touch my e-ears." "Good boy. You want that drink I mixed together with a few alcohol awhile ago?" He tugged slightly on his tail, holding his waist with his free hand.

"AH!" He whimpered alittle and nodded. He knew the drink was super powerful to him, but right now he didn't care. "Ok then, it's a good thing I got some of it left since I wanted to get my bruder to drink it on my own prank plan." He handed him a bottle of it, holding onto his waist. Matthew chugged down the drink which took almost immediate effect. His vision became blurry even with his glasses on. He got the bottle back and pounded in his dick, holding onto his waist still. "You're hooked to it, are ya?" He shook his head and hiccuped. "N-nooo *hic*" He dug his nails into the Prussians back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His dick began to leak precum. "Ja you are." He smirked and thrusted more into him, looking at his leaking dick. "Can't hold it in anymore, can ya?"

"S-shut up...I-I'll hold out..." He closed his eyes and tried to hold back. He smirked, pounding into him more as he felt the need to release another load of cum. Matthew tightened up as he came on Gilbert's chest. "AHHH!" He slightly pounded in harder and deeper, releasing another load of that same white sticky fluid that came out of both their dicks. He moaned and came again from the feel of the others dick ramming into that spot. "Heh..told you you can't hold it any longer.." he smirked and looked at him, wiping off the cum from his chest and licked it. "Mmm s-sexy...do you l-like the taste of my cum..." Matthew purred, hiccupping a bit still. "It's sweet, just the way I like it.." Gil grinned, licking his lips as soon as he finished licking it all up.

He blushed deeply at the comment and panted. He was still acting like an animal in heat. "M-more!" He didn't care if his body couldn't take another pounding. "Can't get enough awesome huh?" He grinned, pounding into him again and held his waist. Matthew gasped and grasped onto the sides of the pinball machine. "Yes! Yes!" He let out a pleased yell of Gilbert's name when that spot was hit again. He continued to pound hard into him, his moans made him turned on and licked on his polar bear ears again. Matthew closed his eyes and let out a loud moan as his sensitive ears were attacked by the Prussians skilled tongue. Gilbert pounded in harder, hitting that same spot he did the first time and bit his ear lightly as he sucked a bit.

He shook his head panting hard and covering his eyes with his arms. "C-can't take any m-more...s-so...so...full~" "I know that, its dripping out even.." he held onto his wrists and leaned in, kissing him a little roughly and slightly pulling out of him. He groaned as he kissed back. "Nnn-nnmmmm.." He grinned slightly and slipped in his tongue into his mouth. His mouth accepted the prodding tongue as he let out another moan, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. He slipped his tongue around his mouth, sucking on Matthew's tongue as he held onto his waist. He panted and whimpered some, moaning as his tongue got sucked. Pulling away slightly, he looked at him and grinned. "You're so cute mattie.." "I-I am n-not." He panted out his words as he looked a him, his bear ears twitching a little. "You are to me." He smirked and kissed his forehead, gently stroking on his cheek. "Ich liebe dich.."

"Je t'aime trop Gilly.. " he blushed as he continued to pant hard. He chuckled lightly and carried him off the pinball machine, holding onto him still. "Anything you want to do, mattie?" "S-sleep...I-I'm hurting a bit.." he whimpered, holding onto the Prussian. "Ok then, I'll carry you upstairs then.." he got his clothes and put them on him, carrying him upstairs. He nodded. "Merci merci Gilbert.." "Its no problem, besides I can't leave you like this mattie.." he frowned a bit, laying him down on his bed gently as soon as he got there. "S-stay...in bed...with me.." He looked at the empty spot next to him. He nodded and crawled to the empty spot next to him, only wearing his pants then shifted close to him, holding him close.

Matthew draped an arm over Gilbert as his polar bear ears twitched as he dozed off. Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew's bear ears, holding onto his waist. His ears twitched as his breathing slowed down to a more relaxed breathing. He sighed a bit and smiled, gently stroking his ears and kissed them. "You're so cute.." His ears twitched more as he slept, cuddling closer to the Prussian. Yawning a bit, he held him closer and blinked a bit, dozing off after awhile. After a couple hours Matthew woke up as he heard loud little bear grunts. He stood up painfully and went to find the bears once again having sex. Gilbert still remained asleep, snoring slightly loudly even as Matthew got up to check on the little bears unknowingly to him. The little Canadian rolled his eyes at the two bears and whispered. "You two haven't stopped yet...horny little bears." He still slept and rolled a bit, not realising that he fell off the bed then woke up. "Gott verdamn it!" He hissed, rubbing his head. He closed the door and painfully walked back to his room, panting once he got back in. He got up slowly and looked at him, rubbing his eyes. "Still painful?" The Canadian nodded his head. "Y-yeah. Oh and guess what..." "Let me guess, the bears are still making out?" He guessed, wincing a bit since he fell off the bed.

He walked over and crawled onto Gilbert. "They are doing more than making out..." "Heh..somehow after or during our little session, isn't it?" He chuckled and gave a wink, a cheeky smile across his face. "They haven't stopped since before we started." He sighed and shook his head. He said words no one would ever expect to come from his mouth. "Horny little bastards." He blinked a bit and held onto his waist, gently kissing his neck. "Come on..chill a bit mattie, they're animals aren't they? N-not that I want to offend them though.." He smiled and kissed him softly. "Good 'cause I'm still sore..." He kissed him back and pulled him slightly to his lap. "Guess you got a good birthday start huh?" "A great start Gilly..." He sat in his lap cutely and looked into red eyes. He nodded and looked back into his violet ones, hugging him close. "You won't forget me right?"

He hugged back. "Why would I forget you Gilly, you're my boyfriend...my lover." "Heh..just checking with ya." he smiled, although the thought of Königreich Preußen being dissolved isn't helping. He noticed something wasn't right. "Gil...is something bothering you?" "I guess so..with Old Fritz' gone and my physical country gone, I still exist." He mumbled, sighing slightly. "At least you exist...I don't know what id be doing if you weren't here. I-I only...open up to you like this..." He frowned slightly and held his waist tight. "At least I'm not to laze around in my bruder's place, I heard there are a few Prussians around the world..maybe that's why I'm still here, with you mattie."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'd be heartbroken if you left my life." He kissed him sadly then whispered in his ear. "Please...d-don't ever leave me. I love you too much..." "I won't, trust me. Cross my heart and hope to die, I'll always be with you mattie." He smiled and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb as he placed his hand on it. He blushed and pushed his head into Gilbert's hand. "As long as you stay with me...that's all that matters." He nodded and kissed his forehead, giving the same grin he always had. "Of course I will, you're what matters to me.." "You and those bears are all that matter to me. My family hardly knows I exist, at least I do in your beautiful eyes." He softly said, giving a soft smile. "Of course you do, I'm your awesome lover aren't I?" he chuckled, which made him lightly giggle."I wouldn't say awesome. More like amazing and sweet lover." Matthew smiled, holding onto his hand. "You're the first to actually see how amazing I am, really.." Gilbert kept his grin, holding his sweetheart's hand tightly.

"At what,being an amazing lover, or an amazing boyfriend, friend and lover" He smiled sweetly. "Ja, everything from being your all awesome friend to your lover..it's all worth it." He pulled him slightly closer. "All I am is a silent little wallflower..." He scooted around on Gilbert's lap. "But I'm your wallflower" "Ja you are, even Franny told me how cute you were as a kid but you're so quiet. Good thing I changed it huh?" He got up a little, getting him to sit on his lap properly. "I-I'm still very quiet...you...you just got me wasted and...and hangover..." he fiddles with his shirt, looking down. "But you're mine to begin with.." he pouted, holding his hands.

"A-and I will always be yours...y-you know that." He blushed deeply and looked at his pout. "Ja I know." He smiled again, ruffling his hair again. His curl was touched as his hair got ruffled and he let out a small moan. "Almost forgot that little thing was there, sorry." He grinned widely. He whimpered and made another little moan. "Y-you...you didn't f-forget..." Letting his hand go from his hair, he puts him down on his side and let his head lean on his shoulder. "I know.." A chill ran down his spine from the touch. "Nnmm, you...you did that purposely!" "You know I tease ya sometimes.." he smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed him. "You know what happens when that gets touched." He kissed back and pulled him closer, giving a nod. "Ja, its cute." He kissed back. "I-i am not c-cute" "Ja you are." He slinged his arm over his shoulder.

He kissed him softly and looked at him cutely, a feeling somehow hidden behind those gentle lavender eyes. He kissed back and looked at him, wondering what is he thinking. He licked along Gilberts jawline,followed by kisses along the jawline as well. He slightly looked at him and turned slightly red, not minding what he was doing. "What're you doing though..?" "What...what does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked and spoke like a smartass. "Heh..guess you got slightly corrupted by me." He smirked and pinned him down. "Maybe more than slightly." He blushed deeply, looking into his lover's eyes. "Guess you wanted more, ja?" He gave a wider and dominating smirk, leaning down to bite on his neck. He nodded and blushed deeply. "O-oui amour.." "You know I'm this good to ya, right mein liebling." He grinned, biting on his neck. The small Canadian bit his lower lip,trying to stop any sound from finding its way out. His little polar bear ears twitched.

Giving a smirk, he continued to bite on his neck as he held his hands. Matthew couldn't hold back anymore and let out a small cute moan, his ears falling back. Gilbert's hands slid down to his wrist, holding them up with one hand as he slipped his free hand down his pants. He let out a gasp and bit his lip again. "A-ahhh G-Gilbert!" "Ja mattie?" He grinned and gently grabbed his crotch. He gasped even louder followed by a cute moan. Shifting his pants down, he undid his own and rubbed his member against Matthew's.

Matthew closed his eyes as his head slowly fell back. "Nnnnn..." Still rubbing his member against his, he held him close and licks his neck. He moaned again and moved his neck to the side so the Prussian would have more room to lick. Holding his Canadian lover up, he licked more up his neck and runbed harder. Matthew quickly became hard as the others large member ran against his. "A-aahhhmmm..."He sucked slightly on his neck, leaning closer as he rubbed more rougher. He bit his lip and started to whine. This teasing was killing him inside as his breathing quickened some.

He continued to rub, leaving more marks and looked at him, giving a gentle smile. His eyes were covered with list as he panted harder. "S-stop...st-stop teasing meee.." "Then what do you want me to do?" He lifted his shirt and pulled his nipple. "A-ahhhh.." He closed his eyes and whined. "I-I-I don't...don't kn-ahhh.." He rubbed their dicks against each other until he almost wanted to let out his cum. "Just bear with it more, mein little polar bear." He teased. He blushed as precum began to drip. "I-I don't think I c-can" he moaned again as they rubbed one more. "Then let it out liebling, i can't hold it in any longer." He kissed him a bit roughly.

"Mph!" He kissed back then moaned as he came on the Prussian. He let out his cum on the Canadian, not holding back any more of it. He stuttered and moaned out words no one would ever expect him to say. "L-lay me down...a-and fuck me!" Giving a nod, he pressed his finger on his tip as he turned him around, then thrusted in his dripping dick into mattie's ass. The Canadian yelled out of pain and pleasure as he wasn't stretched for the long thick dick. Spreading his legs a bit, he slipped in his finger as he thrusted in and let his cum drip in since awhile ago. "A-ahhhh..." He couldn't think of many words at the moment. Holding onto his waist, he thrusted in more and let his cum fill him up more, not minding if it dripped out. He screamed out in passion as he came as well as well as being filled by his lover seed once more.

He leaned on his back, holding in a bit of his sweetheart's cum in hand and licked it off. "Thats my mattie.." He smirked weakly. "H-how does it...t-taste." He panted hard. "Still sweet, although you really need to take a rest from that liebe.." he frowned slightly, pulling out of him. He moaned as he felt his lovers member leave him. "W-what do you mean?" "I mean you need to rest, and your cum is still sweet." He smiled, hugging him. "O-oh..." He continued panting hard. "I l-love you." "I love you too.." he let him sit on his lap, holding onto his waist. The Canadian rested his head on the Prussians shoulder,his complete thin body weight resting on him. He started to slowly drift off.

He smiled and kissed his forehead, letting him sleep. He drifted off into sleep cutely and wrapped his arm around Gilbert. His ears twitched as he slept. He smiled as he watched him sleep, holding him close. He started to snore quietly and unconsciously cuddled closer to the Prussian. Giving a slight grin, he leaned against the Canadian's bed frame as he slept. He shifted some to get more comfortable then went right back to sleep. Shifting his pants a bit, he put his head on his shoulder and leaned lightly on top of it. They fell asleep like that until the next morning. Gilbert was still holding onto Matthew while asleep, the morning light leaked through the window and shone onto his face partially, making him pretty annoyed.

Matthews ears and tail twitched when he felt some heat from the sun on his body. He stretched and grunted some at a sharp pain that ran through him. He slightly shifted a bit, rubbing his eyes and stretched a little. Matthew crawled down down to the edge of the bed and whimpered some. He looked a little at him and smiled, giving a kiss on his cheek. "Gut morning liebling~." "G-good morning amour.." he blushed then just collapsed at the end of the bed. He got up quickly and carried him up, holding him tight. "Don't scare me like that..!" "I-I'm sorry,it's just...my body hurts alittle" he smiled weakly. He blinked abit, realising that he just screwed him one more time the night ago and sighed. "Mein gott..sorry mattie, i got a little carried away last night.." "N-non, I-I asked for it r-remember..." his face slightly blushed at the thought of it."Oh ja...hehe." He smiled embarrassingly and scratched his cheek.

He kissed the cheek that was scratched then hissed alittle as another jolt of pain ran down his spine. He smiled and faced his back to him, kissing down his back. He let out quiet moans sounds then quickly covered his mouth. Hugging him from the back, he grinned and leaned on his shoulder. "Does it still hurt?" "A-alittle..." He smiled weakly again. "Kesese~ i knew it'll work!" He grinned widely, still hugging his waist. "So are you hungry, i can take over for breakfast you know."

"W-what kind of breakfast...?" "Anythin' though, I've seen Francey and 'Toni cook before." He shrugged, wondering if i could maybe cook his usual breakfast. "C-can you make your most favorite breakfast?" He put to him, leaning on his shoulder a bit. "You're ok with it?" He asked, just to make sure. "Pancakes?" he suggested. "I guess so, besides its already my favorite because of you, mattie." He leaned slightly close to the Canadian's face. "Great!" He smiled and tried to sit up.

He smiled back and got up, holding his hand. "Ich liebe dich, mein liebling." He blushed deeply then slowly shuffled to the kitchen with the Prussian. He grinned and lead him to the kitchen, looking around for the pancake mix. "So..your pancakes are made from scratch or the mix?" "From scratch amour,but you can do it from mix since it is your first time." He slightly tighened his grip on the Prussian's hand. "Ok then, liebling." He nodded, getting the pancake mix box out of one of the upper cupboards. He watched and smiled,watching to see how long it would be before Gilbert asked for help.

He blinked a bit, getting the batter but got no idea which one to start off with. "Eheh...mattie, which one to put in first after the mix?" The Canadian giggled alittle. "Directions are on the box silly." He grabbed the box as he read the directions there and a nervous smile spread on his face, feeling really awkward. "O-oh right...gott i have to pay attention to that." "It's ok amour,it happens to everyone who isn't used to cooking." He smiled gently. "Guess it wasn't a bit awesome there huh?" He smiled embarrassingly, his hand behind his head.

"You're always awesome to me amour." He got up and went over to kiss his cheek then sat back down. He smiled and kissed him back instead, his chin lifted up a bit. "Danke liebling." "N-no problem." He blushed deeply. He smiled and read the directions, getting the batter done in no time flat. "Now when you cook amour, when it starts to bubble on the top then when you flip it." He told him, watching how he got so far. "Ohh...ok I got it!" He nodded, having the pan slightly oiled with butter and poured a bit of the batter in it. "Just tell me if you need help ok"

He grinned and gave a nod, watching the pancake. Matthews stomache grumbled but he ignored it. "I'm gonna go look for the bears ok." He smiled and stood up. "Ok!" He glanced at him and nodded, his grin remained. He looked in a couple rooms then finally found the bears. Kumarie didn't look to good and Kumajiro looked alittle worried. He looked at Matthew and growled alittle. Matthew walked over and pet Kumarie who was whimpering loudly. Matthew finally noticed what was happening and yelled. "Gilbert stop the pancakes! Kumarie is having the babies!" He looked over a bit at the source of his yell, turning off the stove and ran over. "The chick bear is having babies..now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Her name is Kumarie! And yes she's starting to give birth,lay a sheet underneath of her." He lifted the very very pregnant bear up easily,trying not to hurt her. Once the sheets were down he laid the bear on her back. "Ok, ok..then how come Kumajiro is being slightly protective, he got that 'I'll bite you again' look." He blinked a bit, hoping the birth won't be too..well, bloody for him to handle. Kumarie started giving birth to her first cub, the head popping out first, followed by little front and back paws. "Gil get a towel so we can clean them off some! Quickly cause here comes the second!" He gave a nod and rushed off the get towels for the baby cubs, grabbing them and ran straight back as quickly as possible. He then cleaned off the first cub a little, giving him the second towel. "Don't clean them off completely ok,it's the mothers job to clean the baby off." The second and third came out right after another. The forth was starting to give Kumarie problems. "Ok got it." he nodded, gently putting down the first three cubs in the towels while they're a little cleaned off and beside their papa.

The fourth cub was taking its time coming out as it's head finally popped out. "Here it comes" it came all the way out and he put it to the side to be cleaned. The fifth also made its way out slowly. He wrapped the fourth and fifth cubs in the other towels loosely, putting them down beside their bear siblings. The sixth came out quickly and the fourth came out slowly, very slowly causing trouble for the bear. He wrapped the sixth one, waiting for the seventh one to come out and had already gotten a little..scared if he can handle Matthew's turn depending on when it came.

Matthew had to assist Kumarie with the seventh and pulled the cub out, the eighth popping out right away. "They are all out." He cleaned up Kumarie and let her walk over to her newborn cubs. Matthew looked at all the babies. "Four boys and four girls, amazing how they are all equal." He smiled sweetly and watched Kumarie clean her newborn cubs as Kumajiro came over and licked her. Gil had already gotten slightly scarred from the birth although he didn't show it at first, shaking slightly and smiled a little as he looked at how happy the bears were with their eight cubs. "Precious aren't they?" He smiled and looked at Gilbert. His smile fell as he walked over to his lover. "Gil...what's wrong...you're shaking." "I-I'm fine..just not sure if I can handle it if you did get pregnant and you're going to give birth and stuff.." he faced down to the floor, his knees up to his face height.

He knelt down and sat next to his lover. "Gilly? If you can't handle me getting pregnant...I don't have to have a child. I could get rid of it.." "B-but I don't want you to get rid of it mattie, I'll still be by your side.." he shifted next to him and held his hands, even though he was still a little scarred. "B-but...I don't want to have something that you will be unsure of wanting it.." he slightly looked away as the other let go of one of his hands to let him face him. "I-its ok, I'll be used to it sooner or later. Trust me." He assured, giving a small smile. Matthew kissed him softly. "Do you want one?" Gilbert kissed back and pulled him closer, giving a nod. "Ja, I don't mind." "W-well...I'm not completely sure if I can get pregnant...but...we-we can always try" he blushed. "Counting the ones before, we tried it. Maybe we can check if you can get pregnant." Gil assured him, kissing his forehead.

"H-how would we check?" He tilted his head cutely, looking confused. "Well..you know those little pregnancy test thingys? Maybe we can use one." He scratched his head a bit. "But that won't tell if I can get pregnant. Should we...should we go to the doctors and find out? We can go in a couple days if so, 'cause I want to make sure these two are ok with their little newborn cubs." "Ok then, but won't the doctors think its weird or something..?" he blinked, getting slightly embarrassed.

"Oui, but I don't care. If I am able to bring a new life into this world with my only love then that would make me the happiest person alive." "Then ok, I'll go with you. Whether or not anyone thinks it's weird." He hugged him by his waist and smiled. "Would you be ok...I mean if people start calling you weird for what you did? Or if my "family" comes after you...don't worry I'll stop them.." he leaned on his shoulder and held his hand. "Of course I'll be ok, no matter what I'll still be by your side."

"That is what I love most about you Gilly." "Heh..really? Other than my mein awesomeness?" He chuckled lightly."Yup, I love many things about you silly." He smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled back and kissed his forehead, holding his hand tight. "I think you would do great being the papa of our baby or babies if I was able to have any." He smiled."I'll be the best vati to them, no doubt!" "It'll be fun teaching them two languages" "Ja it will~ I'm sure my vati will be impressed too." He grinned.

"I bet all our parents would be proud." He kissed. The tip of Gilbert's nose again. "Ja i guess, although I'm not sure if old fritz or Germania is ok with us since we're both guys." He mumbled, a little unsure. "Well...if I do by some miracle get pregnant, they will have to be ok with it..." He assured him. "I guess so, besides..I love you more than anything." He held his hand. "R-really Gilbert?" He asked, blushing a bit as he felt his hand warmth. "Of course! Why doubt the awesome me?" "Well what about your brother and father...you must love them more than me." "Well, i do love my family as much as you." He smiled, making the Canadian blush cutely.

About a month later it looked like the extremely thin Canadian had gained only a couple pounds and had been waking up recently feeling very sick. This was one of those days... Gilbert had gotten really worried about Matthew, seeing how sick and thin he was as his little morning sickness got worse since it occured. He slightly woke up as he saw him get up, feeling sick again and yawned a bit, looking at him sleepily. "Feeling sick again, liebe..?" "O-oui...but I will be..." He slightly held back his barf, almost wanting to get it out of his system. "O-okay..." He got a plastic bag for him to throw up in just before he let out the vomit, patting his back slightly. "Are you sure..? You're worrying me mattie..maybe we should go to the doctors to see what's wrong with you." He nodded wanting to go to the doctors. "C-call them up...p-please.." He nodded and got out his cellphone, calling up a doctor as he held his hand. Matthew help his hand tightly. "I-I want to go in as soon as possible..."

He nodded to him, putting down the phone and carried him. "I got the appointment, the nurse on the line told me they'll be here in a few minutes. Since if i drive you there, it'll be longer than that." Matthew looked at Gilbert, slightly holding his hand tightly. "I-I'm scared Gilbert..." "Its ok, I'll be here for you, like i promised.." They eventually made it to the hospital and the Canadian got his own room. The doctor asked him questions and came back about an hour and a half later. The doctor came back from the room, handling a few papers on his clipboard. "I have news...but I'm not sure if it should be good or bad...or even how to explain it." The Prussian sat beside him the whole time after the doctor checked on him, his worry spreading all over his system and looked up as the doctor told him what he observed from the questions asked.

He pushed up his glasses and looked through his papers. "I don't know how to explain this but...mr Williams is...well, pregnant. A month in to be exact." Gil blinked slightly, a bit shocked at the results said. "He's pregnant..? Thats why he threw up that much?" The bespectacled doctor nodded. "Yes, it's something called morning sickness. Quite common in pregnant women, and your little boyfriend here." "O-oh.." he slightly nodded and looked at Matthew, giving a small smile as he held his hand. Matthew was in shock. "R-really...I-I'm...pregnant?!" The doctor nodded and showed him the papers and everything to show the proof. He looked through the papers and got pretty happy with the result that they'll have a baby in 8 months. Matthew didn't know how to react. He didn't even know he was really able to have children. He didn't know how many they were having either. "W-will I be ok? As well as the baby...or babies?"

The doctor gave a nod, letting him see the screening he asked before. "Apparently yes, the baby is fine and healthy, as well as you Mr Williams. But for your state now, its best to try and build up your appetite." He advised the Canadian. The little Canadian nodded. "O-okay...but...I'm not sure if I will be able to keep it down. How many am I having? Or can you not tell yet?" "Well, from the screening, its a guess that its one baby. But you'll have to have it screened again for confirmation after three to four months." He kept the papers and screening results. "I can print out the copy of the results papers for you to safe keep, if you two want to keep it."

"Yes please. I would love to keep the results..." He then thought of a question. "W-will I be able to still have sex?" He blushed deeply. He then nodded and took note of the photocopy of the results. "I'm certain that it still can be possible for you and your boyfriend here to still have sexual intercourse, as long as your baby is a few months old in pregnancy months." "So...I have to stop having sex when I am two or three months in?" He asked the doctor, holding onto Gil's hand still. "Yes, because the baby will develop in that stage onwards." He assured. "O-okay...t-thank you for telling us this." He rested his hands over his small tiny baby bump. "No problem, its part of my job." The doctor nodded, letting him and the albino have some alone time while he went to photocopy the results. "Guess I'm a vati already huh, mattie?" Gilbert grinned, holding his hand on Matthew's small bumped stomach.

He blushed deeply then looked down alittle sad. "I'm...I'm sorry...I know you're not ready.." "Its ok, really. I was surprised at first, but I'm ok with it." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, smile for me liebe." He smiled weakly. "A-as long as y-you're ok with it amour." He held his hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course I'm ok with it mattie, vhy wouldn't i?" "W-well...I don't know..." He looked down. "Well I'm ok with it, no worries~!" He lifted his chin up slightly. "H-how many...do-do you want?" He asked, looking up at him and blushed. "Depends on how many you want, but maybe three or two?" He thought, sitting next to him and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"I-I don't care. I just hope it's more than one so...so the first one won't be lonely." He said simply, leaning a bit on his shoulder. "You mean like twins or triplets?" He nodded shyly. "Y-yeah..." "That'll be gut, but if they're identical..how to tell the apart?" He nodded and tilted his head to one side out of curiosity. "Th-they might not be completely identical. A-and we can have more than just...three...I don't mind.." He told him. "Hm..then ok, more siblings for our little ones." He blushed deeply and whispered enough so only Gilbert could hear. "W-when we get home w-we can...ummm...you know.." "Ja i know, heard it from the doc." He smirked lightly and kissed his neck. "But can you take it mattie, you have to get your normal body weight back.." He moved his neck to the side and nodded. "I-I am at a good weight. I mean...I have gained a couple pounds from the baby, or babies..."

"Maybe i can cook for you a little more, if you want." He continued to kiss his neck, sucking on his bitemarks. He pushed him away gently since the kisses were going to turn him on and that would be embarrassing in the hospital. "O-okay." He stopped and got the signal, holding his hand, giving a soft smile. "Ich liebe dich in your version is je'aime right?" He giggled alittle. "Oui. You sound funny speaking French." He kissed Gilberts cheek. "I'm not used to it liebe, even when Franny taught me a bit of it once." He lightly chuckled and put his hand behind his head. "Papa isn't really much of a teacher,but I love papa." He smiled. "Oh...so...w-when are going to tell our family...if we are going to tell them.

"Hm..i can tell mine now~ besides, the awesome me has a blog for updates!" "You're going to blog this?!"he spazzed alittle. "Y-you can't do that!" He truthfully didn't care, but at the moment he was surprised. "Although i do need mein mattie to give me permission to, or i can tell my bruder directly." He grinned mischievously. "L-lets tell him directly..." He laid his hands on his tiny baby bump. "Hm..gut enough." He nodded.

The doctor came back a couple hours later and told them that they could leave. Once they were about to leave Matthew looked at Gilbert. "Let's go to Ludwig's first." Gilbert nodded and got the papers the doctor got photocopied, holding Matthew's hand. "Ok, I'll show him the papers the doctor photocopied too." "Okay" he smiled and sat up in the bed. He teased. "Pick me up and take me home." He blinked then gave a smile, handing him the papers and carried him bridal style. He held onto him and blushed, a little shocked that he took it that seriously. "I-I was just kidding! Y-you don't have to you know..." He chuckled at his reaction and carried him still, walking to his place."Still, i wanted to." He smiled and kissed him. "Well...thank you." He kissed back and grinned. "No problem.~"

He blushed. Once they made their way to Ludwig's, he had fallen asleep in Gilbert's arms. He smiled as he carried him to his place, his younger brother, Ludwig raised a brow as he wondered why was Alfred's brother in his arms. "I carried him here West, duh. Anyway, I got something to show you." He grinned, putting him down on the couch as he showed his brother the papers. "You're an onkel as of now." Ludwig looked alittle confused. "Brüder you got a woman pregnant? Do I know her?" Gilbert burst out laughing at his first thought, letting Matthew rest on his shoulder and shook his head. "Nein, i got mein Canadian liebe pregnant." "Vhat?! Really brüder? Glückwünsche..." Just then a little Italian walked in to see what the noise was. The Italian was now very big as he held a hand over his belly. "Oh ciao Gilbert, and little sleeping Matthew. What brings you two here?"

"Ja really." He grinned, looking at Feli as he walked in. "Vell i wanted to show mein bruder and you the results i got from the doctor awhile ago since mattie's morning sickness for zhe past few weeks." He let him see the papers, his arm around his lover's shoulder. Ludwig took the paper and looked at the proof. "Glückwünsche" He looked at Feliciano. "Feli is five months brüder. Ve are having four...quadruplets." The younger German was still in some shock even after five months. "Five months already huh? Pretty fast if du asked me, but glückwünsche mein brüder and Feli." He smiled, getting up and ruffled the Italian's hair as he smiled.

The young Italian smiled. "Grazie Gilbert." He put the Prussians hand on his belly. "The bambinos are very active, si?" He slightly smiled and felt the little movement of the quadruplets. "Ja they're active alright, and I bet they'll be more active when they're out." The very pregnant Italian giggled. "I bet they will...but that is four months from now." He hobbled over to the couch and sat down panting. He nodded as his brother sat next to Feliciano, a little worried that he can't handle too much pain. "Oi mattie, how long are you going to sleep?" Gil nudged his Canadian sweetheart lightly, giving a cheeky grin as he woke up.

Matthew's eyes fluttered open as he yawned. "Where are we?" He had yet to focus in on where they were. "Du fell asleep while I carried you to my place, I didn't want to wake you up since you look so cute." He grinned, kissing his still-sleepy lover's cheek. "Und my brüder and Feli are fine with being our baby's onkels." "That is great." He smiled. He didn't look over to Feli or Ludwig yet to see the five month pregnant Italian. He smiled and slightly pulled him closer, looking over at his brother and the Italian. "Hehe he just woke up." Ludwig smiled as well as feliciano. "Ciao Matthew!" The Canadian looked over at Feliciano and saw how pregnant he was. "Wowww Feliciano! How far are you?" He smiled as mattie saw them both, carrying him a little so he's beside Feli as he held his waist. Matthew looked at Feliciano and felt the large belly. "How can your small body handle so much?"

"Vell he's strong enough to, but mein bruder worries way too much sometimes." He grinned as Ludwig gave a sigh but gave a nod. Feliciano smiled. "I'm surprised as well that my body can handle the wait of four bambinos...but I'm happy." "Just don't stress yourself.." Ludwig slightly smiled, which made Gil grin since he never usually see him smile much. "I won't" he smiled cutely and rubbed his big belly. "But these babies make me sick so much lately. Blehh.." He slightly pouted a bit at the thought of him having morning sickness. "I see, it also got mattie pretty sick for weeks even though he's on one month." Gil commented, giving a slight smile "My sickness is pretty bad...we started to get worried, which is why I went to the hospital today..." mattie embarrassingly admitted, still not liking the thought of throwing up as well.

"Ja, it got me worried before I knew mattie was pregnant." He gave his lover a nod as he slung his arm over his shoulder. "I didn't even know I was pregnant, I just thought I was sick." "Me neither..but at least you're pregnant with our baby." He smiled as his brother nodded understandingly. Matthew yawned and started dozing off again even though he just woke up. Gilbert gently kissed his cheek, letting him rest on his shoulder and smiled. He fell asleep and snored lightly. "Feliciano vas the same vay and still is. He gets alot more tired than he used to before he was pregnant." Ludwig wasn't going to tell his brother about mood swings...he would let him find that out on his own.

He nodded a bit, giving him a thought. "Then he got mood swings too right, West?" He asked, wanting to know. Ludwig lied alittle. "Not really. He didn't have mood swings at all." He raised his eyebrow a bit, still curious. "Ok, if you're sure brüder." "I am sure." He actually smiled again. "Are you stay here for zeh night?" "Maybe not, West. But I'll update on mein blog of anything, ja?" He told him, patting his shoulder. "Ja, well if you leave please take care." He couldn't help but continue smiling. "Of course I will, I'm your older brüder after all." He grinned, carrying mattie outside. "Guess Feli changed your little boring life huh?" He teased. "Ja,now it will be a very exciting life, with a big family." He nodded, patting his brother's shoulder back. He nodded and made sure his sweetheart's holding onto him. "It'll be great, just like the old times?"

"Ja I guess. Vell, I wish you two vell." Ludwig then went to tend to Feliciano's sounds of barfing from the bathroom, sighing a bit. "Same to you." He smiled as Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert as he was being picked up, still asleep. Gil carried mattie back to his place after taking a glance at his shared estate with his brother and smiled, heading off. He woke up in Gilbert's arms. "Mmmm...did we...did we leave?" "Ja, although i was planning to stay, I don't want to trouble my little brüder." He gently adjusted him as he carried him. "I can't believe Feliciano got so big. Will I look that big when I get that far?" He asked, still pretty surprised at how big the his stomach was. "Maybe, but you'll still be cute, mattie." He assured him and grinned as the other pouted cutely. "But I'll be fat.."


	7. Chapter 7

"I know that but i still love you." The albino smiled softly, kissing the top of his head. "Je'taime Gilbert. I love you and our growing family."He smiled back and leaned on his shoulder. "Ich liebe dich auch Matthew and so do I." He replied whilst carrying him to the front door. "Within our life how many would you want. Not meaning right now while I'm pregnant" He held on as he unlocked the door and opened it with his keys. "I know that." He went up to their room and let him sit down."If you know that...then answer the question silly." he giggled a little, sitting down with him. "Four or three, I said it before mattie."

"Oh...I thought you meant three or four for this pregnancy..." he blinked a bit, having that innocent face. "After it if you want to." He shrugged a bit, holding onto his waist. "Only of you want. Can't get pregnant without you silly." Matthew teased him and slightly blushed. "Of course i want to, just have to wait until the baby is out." "Or babies." He smiled and blushed deeply. "Ja, we'll find out sooner or laterwhen its around 2 or 3 months." He smiled back and kissed his ear cheekly. He blushed deeply. "Y-you want to continue what you started at the hospital?" He nodded and gently bit on his neck, holding him up as he still carried him bridal style. He moaned alittle and tilted his neck to the side giving Gilbert more room to bite.

He laid him down and licked in the left marks on his neck. He smiled and moaned holding onto Gilbert as he was licked. He slipped his hand up his back, continuing to tease him. He shivered alittle and giggled at the touch. He smirked lightly and nuzzled his neck. He covered his mouth to stifle a squeaky moan. Slightly looking at him, he licked the marks he left before. The mark was slightly sore so the Canadian hissed alittle. He slightly looked a bit at it, gently kissing it. "Did I bite you too hard?" He shook his head lightly. "Uh uh...y-your fine" "Are you sure?" He asked to make sure, slightly licking over it. He nodded and giggled alittle. He then paused everything. "L-lemme up p-please"

He nodded and lets him up, giving a small smile. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He threw up, it being very audible outside the door. His smile faded a bit, waiting outside the bathroom. "You ok in there mattie?" "Y-yeah..." He threw up again and panted after it was all done. He gently pulled him to his side and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you should rest liebe..I'll stay beside you , ja?" "But..." He blushed and looked down at his pants. "..." "...you're hard already huh?" He guessed, giving his pants bulge a slight squeeze and smirked. He moaned alittle. "O-oui I-I am" "Then what do you want me to do about it?" He lifted his chin slightly and leaned closer. He whispered. "P-please it..." He kissed him softly.

He pulled him slightly closer and kissed back, undoing his pants. He made a little wanting moan as his member kept being touched. Tugging his pants down along with his boxers, he pumped it slightly roughly and pressed the tip of it so as to hold back cum. Matthew whimpered as his hard member twitched with want. He continued to pump it more, rubbing his tongue with his. "A-ahh!" He clawed onto his lover, panting slightly. Giving a smirk, he put him on his lap and continued. Matthew started squirming around moaning for more and more.

He held him closer, pumping his hard member rougher and harder . He gasped and moaned, his back arching and his toes curling. Shifting his shirt up, he teased his nipples while pumping faster and rougher. "A-ahhhh!" He squeaked out his noise. He continued to pump and tease him, holding onto his waist as he slightly sucked on his chest. Matthew gasped. His chest was becoming more sensitive by the day, Gilbert suckling on his chest drove him wild. Gilbert continued teasing, letting his thumb uncover the hole of Matthew's member. Matthew whimpered as precum began to drip down his length.

Wiping off a bit of it off with his thumb, he leaned down and licked it off. He let out a loud gasp and whined. This teasing was driving the Canadian insane. "Do you want me in now, mattie?" He smirked mischievously as he continued. He panted out each of his words. "Y-yes! Yes please!" He carried him slightly, making his back face him and slightly slipped in two fingers into his ass. He quietly gasped and let out a slightly loud moan. "Ah!" He started moving down so those fingers went deeper inside. He slightly thrusted in his fingers, getting them to try to hit his prostate part. He whined as it had yet to be touched. "P-pleaseeee"

He gave a nod then thrusting into that spot he wanted to hit. He squeaked loudly when his prostate was finally hit. He continued to thrust in, rubbing along his inner walls."Nnnn s-so good!" He whined, tightening up more. "Du like it that much huh?" He continued thrust into him.. "Yes!" He squeaked out his words as that spot was hit again. He continued and held into his waist. He moaned and squeaked as they made love.

He leaned a bit and kissed his ear, continuing to thrust in his fingers. He shivered and giggled alittle as the Prussians breath on his ear tickled. The giggled were quickly fought away by a long moan from orgasming for the first time in this round of sex. He smirked a bit as his ear got tickled a bit, stroking a bit on his member as he orgasmed and slipped his fingers out a bit. "Thats my mattie." He panted hard. "A-ahhh...ahh..." He slipped his fingers out fully, licking them clean off and spread his legs a bit more from the back. "How bad do you want me in?"


	8. Chapter 8

"S-soooo badly! Please enter your thickness into me!" He whined, looking at him and drooled a bit. He smirked and spread his ass a bit, thrusting in his member. "Aahhhhh! Yes!" He panted and tightened. He slightly thrusted into him, holding onto his wrist as he tightened a bit.. "G-Gilbert...ahhh...s-so good!" He moaned out more, tightening again as he arched his back slightly. He slightly groaned as he tightened up, thrusting faster and deeper until he hit the same spot that made him orgasm.

Matthews eyes rolled in the back of his head as that spot was hit over and over. After being hit enough he came hard onto the bed sheets. Gilbert held onto his waist the whole time he thrusted into him, he let out a load of cum into him as he came. He moaned pleased as he was filled to the brim with the Prussians cum. He slightly panted, leaning a bit on his back and held his hand. "I love you mattie.." He gently tightened his grip on his hand. "J-j'taime trop."

He grinned and slightly pulled out, carrying him a bit under the blanket and hugged him, giving him a forehead kiss. Matthew blushed when he was kissed and hugged him back. "J'taime so much Gilbert..." "Heh..ich liebe dich auch just as much Matthew.." he smiled and held him closer. He smiled back. "What are we going to name it or them." "Maybe Lutz if its a boy?" h He suggested, snapping his fingers. "Lutz?" He curiously asked.

"Ja but I dunno, I'm not that good in baby names.."HH He tapped his finger on his cheek. "Does it mean something?" He shrugged a bit. "Just popping names." He giggled and shook his head. "At least you are thinking.." "Then got any ideas?" He asked, looking at him a bit. He shook his head. "Not at the moment.." He thought if a name if it was a girl. "How about Acadia? It's a girl name and it is a name for Acadie,which is a French settlement between Canada,the Atlantic Ocean and North America"

"Acadia? Its not bad of a name, I can think of a few more." He suggested. "I will help." He smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek. He nodded and kissed his cheek back. "Ok." Another name popped into his head. "How about Adeliene as well. It's another girls name." He nodded and thought a little. "Or maybe...a few of your bruder's American baby names?" He cringed his nose. "I don't want any American names. The father isn't Alfred, the father is the Prussian next to me...so the names are either going to be French or German."

"Heh, ok then. I'll think of a few." He grinned, nuzzling his neck. "I'll help you with the German names" He smiled cutely. "Then I'll think up French ones." He He thought a little and looked around or a laptop to search up baby names. "They aren't that easyyyy...so good luck." "Gilbert Gilbert guess what!""Really?" He asked and wondered what he got excited over. "You know I said Adeliene? And I remember you being a Teutonic Knight. In French and Teutonic the name means noble!" He smiled at the realization of the name meaning. "Not bad! We can use that name for sure!" He grinned. "And it's a beautiful name!" He smiled. "Now we have a name for a girl!" He smiled back and hugged him a little tighter. "You're awesome mattie!" He giggled. "Aww thank you~."

"No problem, besides i sort of didn't think of that sooner but you got it!" He smiled brightly. "So now we need to think of a boys name incase we have a boy." "Other than Lutz, why not Alrick? It means leader." He suggested. "I like it! It sounds awesome" he smirked knowing he said Gilbert's favorite word in the world. "Heh..its cute when you say awesome." He smirked back, playing with his hair curl. He let go of it and smirked mischievously.

"W-w-what's with that look?" He asked curiously He asked curiously, having a bad feeling about it. "Its nothing." He ruffled his hair. As his hair was ruffled the curl was touched again. "Mmm...s-stop it" "Ok, got it." He smiled cheekly and kissed his cheek. "Liar~" He blushed when his cheek was kissed. "Its just fun messing with you like that." He chuckled lightly. He pouted cutely as he looked at him. He smiled and poked his cheek. His cheeks puffed out and was covered in a deep blush. He looked at him and poked his cheek. "You're red again, mattie~."

"S-sorry,I ummm...caught a cold? Y-yeah that's it I caught a cold" He smiles a bit, scratching the back of his head. "A cold..?" He blinked, putting his hand on his forehead then the other in his forehead. "Y-yeah...a cold.." The small Canadian was not at all a good liar. "You feel warm but you're not having a cold." He leaned into him, looking at him intensely. He blushed and backed up alittle. "W-well...maybe it isn't noticeable yet." His lying was just getting worse. "I can tell you're lying mattie, just don't put up that front." He held him close still

He held back. "You're just being a meany and messing with my curl." He smiled alittle as his pout was audible in his voice. "Ok, ok i got you." He smiled a bit, holding him closer. He held back then kissed his cheek softly. He kissed his cheek back and grinned. "Kesese~" Matthew pouted. "L-lets go...let go check on Kumarie and her cubs" "I'll be right behind you!" He smiled, getting up and followed him. They both told the bears that they're expecting a baby soon, petting the cubs even though Kumarie growled a bit due to her being protective over the cubs.

A month later, another world meeting came but had ticked Gilbert off due to the fact that he isn't a nation anymore. Matthew had tried to help his fact even though he had to brace himself from the cruel facts, he paid attention to the meeting while thinking of baby names and humming the Canadian anthem. Although he was calmed down by his sweetheart, the Prussian looked back and slowed down, then carried him.

"Ok..I just needed to get away from there as far as possible." "It's ok I understand. You were pulling so much that you were almost pulling out my arm." He giggled some. "Sorry.." he sighed a bit, frowning slightly as he looked away from him. "Aww don't be like that dear.." he kissed the albino softly. "Come lets go home." He then moved to whisper into the Prussians ear. "I'm in the mood."


	9. Chapter 9

He calmed down as soon as he kissed back, giving a nod. "But I don't want you to say un-necessary things again, like before.." He sighed a bit, remembering the things he said in the last time they made love. "I...will try. I didn't even know I said it. I don't remember saying anything." He looked down. "Maybe I'll put something in your mouth.." he smirked mischievously. "Oooo naughty Prussian." He blushed and smiled shyly. "Ja, ja i am." He gave a smirk as he carried him.

He smiled. "So lets go home now, I'm getting impatient." Any day now his mood swings will be starting. He nodded and went home with him, holding his hand. Once they got home Matthew rushed to his room and quickly undressed. Gilbert looked at him and blinked, wondering what he was doing. Matthew sat in the side of the bed, waiting for his fiancé. Both of them are already engaged from the last time they got sexy time, with a ring on their ring fingers.

He went upstairs and looked at him, turning red and covered his nose, trying not to nose bleed. "Are you ok amour?" He stood up in lace pink panties. "I bought these a couple nights ago. Do you like it~?" "J-ja I'm ok.." he nodded, scooting closer to him and pulled him, pinning him under him. "What do you mean do i like it, I love it on you. Getting into the mood already huh?" He smirked, licking on his ear lobe. "I was in the mood as soon as the meeting ended and I tripped over you." He blushed and shivered from the licking. He nodded and roughly licked his neck, his free hand slipping down his waist.. "Nnnn..." He moaned then giggled alittle when his neck was licked. Licking along his collarbone area, he slid down the panties.. "Mmm...yeah..." He moved his neck to the side so Gilbert had more skin to touch and lick.

He sucked slightly on his neck, stroking on his member . He let out a sharp gasp and another moan. "A-ahhh...!"

He continued to tease a little, holding his wrists up still. He moaned as he became harder with each tease. "U-under my bed...s-stuff...u-under my bed..." By stuff he meant naughty things. Even though he looked innocent, he had recently bought these naughty things for a moment like this. Letting go a little, he searched under the bed and took out a few toys. He blushed when the toys and other s&m objects were found. Being really familiar with the kind of toys, he smirked and took a lick on the little beaded toy and vibrator. "Take your pick, liebe." "Um...ummm...I don't know...I've never used them...this is the first time.." "Or just pick either left or right?" The Prussian smirked, holding the toys behind his back. "Ummmmm left..." He He blushed, still unsure of how the toys work. He put the beads down and started to turn on the vibrator, putting it on his member. His back arched and he whimpered loudly. "Ah!" The whimper was a pleased one as he never felt this before.

He slightly pressed on the tip and licked his chin, getting a ball to gag him. His words were muffled completely as well as his moans,be he looked so sexy with a gag in his mouth. "Nnnmmmm!" He got turned on quickly, taking off his shirt and undid his pants and turned him around so his ass would face him, thrusting in his member after putting one of the random picked flavoured lube on it. "Nnmm!" He whimpered as his back arched again. He licked the bit of lube on his fingers, holding onto his waist as he thrusted in.. "Ahhhh!" He whimpered loudly. "You can stand not having this until after you give birth right?" He chuckled lightly and held the ball a little in his mouth. "Just nod or shake your head, ok?" He nodded slowly. "Mmhhmm.." "Good boy." He smiled, continuing the thrust into him. "Mmm...mmm...mmmnnn!" He began to precum. He slightly pressed a bit on the tip as he let a little of precum drip onto his hand, continuing to thrust in.

After some time of S&M moments, it left both of them panting and quite sticky. Gilbert then carried Matthew into the bathroom after he got a little more sticky due to his cum on his chest, then a second round of making out commenced while they were in the bathtub. Soon after, the Canadian's mood swings kicked in and well, it confused his Prussian lover although he may or not be prepared to face it. First was the mix of relish and mustard grilled cheese sandwich, which mattie refused at first. It really made Gil feel a little unsure if he actually wanted it since he asked for it, but mattie eventually ate it although his lover had bitten off half of it. Unfortunately, he threw it up in the bathroom after that and had him a little worried.

The night had passed after they both fell asleep, Gil then brought mattie to the doctor to check what was wrong with him. The doctor listened to what Matthew had described the night before, taking a few notes. He then explained that the baby or babies didn't like what he ate last night, advising him not to mix a few food combinations to trigger the infant's dislike and stick to normal individual foods and prescribed a medicine to calm down the one month old baby in his stomach. Matthew was so grateful that he hugged the doctor, whom awkwardly patted his back and got Gilbert to pull him outside, wishing them the best of health until a few months later.

They decided to go to the amusement park after that, going onto the front seat of the roller coaster although he's a month pregnant. "Hm..next ride then?" He asked, although he was a little hyped up from the adrenaline of the roller coaster awhile ago. "Yeah yeah!" He looked around for rides. "Oh let's go on the Ferris wheel! It's soooo romantic." "Yeah, maybe I'll tease you the whole way if no one saw." He teased him and gave a mischievous smirk. Matthew pouted and glared cutely. He was speaking like a child and didn't know why but didn't really care at the moment. "Now Gilly~ no naughty things on the rides~" He poked Gilbert's nose. He held onto his hand and kissed the back of it, kissing his nose. "I was kidding mattie, you know that."


	10. Chapter 10

"You better be~" he pulled Gilbert to the Ferris wheel line. He followed him and gave a nod. "Don't want to let people look us weirdly after that or look at us if we did it." "I'd be embarrassed" He blushed. "I know that's why I don't want to do that here." He assured him, his hand in his. They eventually had their turn. "Yeyyyy it's our turn! This is gonna be so relaxing and fun!"

He pulled him into the ferris wheel cabin and put him next to him, holding his hand as he grinned. Matthew rested his head as he calmed down alittle on the ride. "So relaxing Gilly!" "I know, at least I we can take a little rest now." He gently kissed the top of his head and cheekily messed his hair up a bit. His curl was touched, but he avoided making any noises. As they came up and the ride stopped at the top,it was a beautiful sunset. The sky was a mixture of pinks, yellows and oranges. "Oh Gilbert! Look at this...it's beautiful.."

He looked up at the sky as he turned to the attention of the colour of the sky, holding him closer. "Woah..." "It's beautiful isn't it!" He was in awe. "Ja..it is..and I saw it with you." He looked at the Canadian and smiled. All around the Ferris wheel everyone was with someone they love. They all held each other and cuddled. In some of the ferris wheel cabin people were hugging, others were kissing. This was a magical moment. He looked around and lightly smirked, his arm around his waist. "Looks like we're not the only ones in here." "Of course not!" He cuddled close as he watched the orange sky turned into a multi-colored sky if blues and purples. He smiled as he watched the sky changed colour from the sunset, a soft smile on his face.

Matthew rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Such a beautiful sunset." "I know.." he held onto his hand, watching the sun set bit by bit. The Canadian snuck a kiss and giggled, making the Prussian to pull him closer, stealing a kiss back. They kissed for awhile then broke for a breath. He smiled and held him close, panting slightly. Matthew blushed and held back. He was happy that the Ferris wheel was a slow ride. "We'll bring our kids to see the sunset one day, it'll be worth the time to go there." He grinned, kissing his cheek. "We could bring them when they are born..." The small Canadian blushed. "Ja, it'll be..memorable." The Prussian nodded, thinking of the last word since he wasn't sure if its the right one. "It will." He smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek. He lightly chuckled and kissed Matthew's cheek back.

He giggled loudly. He held onto him and tickled him, grinning. His giggling had gotten louder. "St-stop it Gilly!" "But you were giggling, mattie!" He lightly laughed. "Stop it please" he started gasping. "Ok, ok I'll stop." He held him and stopped tickling. He took a deep breath and then let out a long sigh. "Such a meany butt. Tickling a poor defenseless Canadian." He smiled. He ruffled his hair and smiled back. "Although I'm a 'meany butt', I'm still your 'meanie butt' mattie." "Always will be my meanie butt" his smile widened. "But I'm not always a meanie butt, you know." He grinned, holding his hand and kissed the back of it. He blushed. "I know. You're mainly my cutie albino hero."

"Hm..but you're the cute one." He smiled and kissed his forehead. The small Canadian blushed even more then squeaked when the ride started moving again. He lightly laughed at his reaction and hugged him. He hugged back. "Awwww I guess the ride is over. Lets go for another ride! Or is it too late?" He looked around and shrugged. "I'm not sure..although it really looks a bit dark now." "Then lets go home. It's still nice so at least we will have a nice relaxing walk home" "Ok then, at least now you're less moody." He teased, leading him to the exit of the park. He smiled. "I was moody?" "Well, this morning you were.." he slightly scratched his cheek with his finger. "Oh...sorry?" He looked alittle confused. "You didn't remember?" He blinked, looking at him. He shook his head. "No...I thought I was just talking normally..." "Then maybe I'll take a little video to let you see."

Matthew's eyes widened when he heard the word video. "W-what?! Y-you want to take a video of me?" "Well, you said you didn't remember when you were moody so I was thinking maybe a video." He smirked mischievously. "I think you wanna video me just to video me. You little pervert" he giggled and poked Gilbert's nose. He smiled and licked his finger a little, holding onto his hand. "Nein, not for that reason mattie." He tilted his head slightly. "Huh? Then what's the reason?" "I wanted to take a video of how cute you are in the morning, silly mattie." He grinned. His blush deepened tenfold. "I-I'm not cute in the morning! I look a mess!" "Sure you say you're a mess, but you're cute to me." He kissed his forehead. He pushed away cutely, still having that blush on his cheeks. "Stop it~ you're making me blush!" "Do you really want me to stop?" He smiled cheekily.


	11. Chapter 11

A month went by and the Canadian's mood swings were starting to show, which were seeming like they were getting worse. "Gilbert! I'm fatter but I look like a cow..moo.." Gilbert blinked a bit at the sudden mood swing and shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "You're not a cow.." Tehn he held him close to him. "I am to! Don't lie to me to make me feel better!" He pushed him away and ran off, crying as his arm covered his eyes. He ran after him and caught him by his waist, not letting go. "I'm sorry ok..mattie, don't leave me alone.." "But...but I'm so fat.." he sniffed, still mooing some as he wiped his falling tears from his eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that I love you.." he frowned a little and kissed his cheek. He blushed but still pouted, his stomach was hardly showing much, but the only thing that was showing was his small baby bump. "Besides, you're having our _kinder_..don't upset them ok?" He reminded him and still held onto his waist. "Yes, I know...I will try not to upset the children."

"That's my mattie.." the Prussian smiled and kissed his cheek. Matthew kissed his lips instead slightly roughly then pulled away. "Lets go for a walk, its been awhile since we last took a walk somewhere." "Ok, a little fresh air wouldn't hurt." He returned the kiss and loosened his grip around his waist a little. "Anywhere you want to walk?" He asked, leaning on his shoulder. "Umm...hmmmm...lets go to the beach~ by the time we get there while walking, it should be close to sundown and that would be beautiful..almost like the time on the Ferris wheel." he suggested, leaning a little on his head. "Ja..it'll be awesome..besides, we kissed while the sun went down." He remembered as he leaned on his head instead. "It was a magical night..but nothing is as better than that as the night you took my virginity away." He smirked cutely. "Heh..I always thought it was mine all along." He grinned and kissed his ear. His ear twitched and he tapped his head. "Nooo..no kissy of the ear, you know howI react when you do that...and what do you mean by you thought it was yours?" He thought a little, getting up his usual idea. "Well, you know how I want to claim vital regions right?" "Oui..." he nodded. "I claimed yours, because you trust me with it." He held onto his hand tightly.

"I've always trusted you. Huh..you know what..? I haven't drank since my birthday..why don't we have a small drink while we are at the beach? A small drink shouldn't hurt the baby or babies." he looked at him and smiled, holding his hand. "Just a bit then, if you get drunk, I'll have to carry you." He kissed his cheek again. "Hmmm...maybe I want to be carried~." He winked and skipped off. "You cheeky bear you." He followed him and held his hand. He laughed and looked at him. "You look funny skipping." "Nein, its not skipping." He teased, giving a mischievous face. "Oh? Then what is it, silly?" He asked , holding his hand. "Its following you so I can catch you..!" He grinned and held onto his waist. He squeaked and wiggled away, starting to run off as he looked back, smiling.

He ran after him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. "Got you." He giggled and struggled a bit. "Oh noooo I'm caught~!" "Heh..what to do with you?" He grinned cheekily and leaned closer. "Hmmm well we are in pubic so we can't do to much you little pervert." He poked his cheek as Gil leaned in. "Ok then, good point liebe." He laughed and kissed his neck. He pushed him slightly and huffed. "You pervert! You were thinking of doing it here!" "No I'm not." He pouted and looked at him. He kissed his cheek then ran off again to the beach giggling. He blinked then chased after him, grinning. "Can't catch me this time Gilly~!" He giggled and ran a little faster. "Oh ja? I will still catch you mattie!" He chased after him, quickening the pace. "Nuh uhhhhh!" He continued to run, closing his eyes and giggling. "Careful where you step though!" He got closer to him and reached his hand out. Matthew was lucky Gilbert came to him in time as he was about to fall. His fall would be devastating for him because he would have hit his stomach hard causing him to have a miscarriage. He grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him close, preventing his fall. "Told you you could have watched where you're running to." He started crying because he knew what would have happened if he fell. "I'm so sorry Gilbert! I-I would have lost the children.."

"Its ok..at least I got closer to you so I'd catch you before you fell." He smiled softly and kissed his forehead, carrying him bridal style. He held close,stuffing his head into the crook of Gilbert's neck,still sobbing a little. He sat down under the tree with him on his lap, wiping his tears. "Its ok, stop crying mattie..we didn't loose them, liebe.." he whined a bit and buried his face more. "But...but we almost did! I just risked out babies life because I was being stupid..!"

"I know that and its not stupid, you just didn't see where you were running to. Look, if we lost them I'll still try again with you. I still love you mattie, no matter what." He assured him and kissed his reddened cheek. He started hiccuping from crying. "I...I love you *hic* too..*hic*" He gently stroked his cheek, wiping away his remaining tears. "Don't forget that, mattie..you have to be strong." "I *hic* know...I'm just so worried now *hic*" He squeezed onto Gilbert. You could feel the sadness and how much worry the Canadian had. "I know, i know.." he patted his back gently and stroked the small baby bump. "Besides, the children probably don't want you to be upset, and neither do i." He rested his hand on the Prussians hand on his belly. "I...I will try to calm down...for the sake of the babies' health." "Danke liebe.." he smiled and held his hand, kissing the back of it.

"You care so much for me." He giggled, but it wasn't completely full of happiness. "Your awesomeness...that's what is making you so heroic." "Well i wasn't in the Teutonic knights for nothing." He held his hand tightly. "Oh hush, don't get conceded over them again. Remember they weren't the nicest of people.." he pouted slightly, leaning on his shoulder still. "I know, still, I'm too awesome for them now or then." He grinned and kissed his forehead. The young Canadian rolled his eyes. "You were just silly, troublesome and hyper." "But you love me anyway." He grinned. "Of course I do. You might still act immature, but it's cute and silly when you do. You make me smile." He hugged him a little tight, kissing his cheek. "You make me smile too, mattie." "You're the one that always remembers me, who's always there for me." He smiled and looked at him.

"I'll always be with you, you know. Even if your family don't remember who you are, I'll always be here for you." He assured him, nuzzling his neck as he blushed and nodded. "You know what...you might act like a dummy and a bit touchy, but really you're just still a dummy but a sweetheart." He smiled and held him closer."Its the inside that counts, right?" "And I love this dummy so much." He tickled the Prussian. He laughed and squirmed abit, making Matthew grin. He smirked and tickled more. "Haha! I finally found your tickle spot!" He continued to laugh and got hold of his wrists. "Heh..you got them." "Yeyyyyy..~" it was amazing how quick his emotions changed. He smiled and kissed his hand. He blushed a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

He puffed out his cheeks, but rested his head on the tree he was under. His voice got really quiet like when he goes to meetings. "I'm sorry Gilbert..." "What about..?" He asked, looking at him and frowned. "For being so clumsy, ignoring the love of my life, and almost killing out child...or children.." he sighed and looked away. "Our children you mean..its fine, I'll always be here to save you." He smiled and held him close. Matthew nodded, tears forming in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. Earlier subject popped up out of nowhere, but it was more controlled. "I'm fat! That's why I fell! I'm do fat that it made my body off balance!" He sighs and held him closer, rubbing between his forehead. "I still love you, you know that.." He whimpered and rubbed his small baby bump. "You two are making me so fat right now..."

He kissed his cheek and held his hand. "Still, they'll be out in some months time." Matthew slightly tightened his grip and leaned on Gilbert's shoulder. "Gilbert, I have seven months left..I'm going to be a blimp by the time I'm three months.." "Still, I'll have to carry you around for that. You like me carrying you right?" Gil askes, trying to get his Canadian sweetheart to look on the brightside. He nodded shyly. "Y-yes...but I will get so big you won't be able to carry me.." "Its ok, I've carried heavier stuff than you mattie. No worries, the awesome me will be able to carry you!" He reassured him and grinned widely. He kissed Gilbert sweetly and passionately. He kissed him back, holding onto his waist. They stayed in that kiss for some time before Matthew broke it,stood up,and cleared his throat. "Lets...lets continue walking to the beach." He nodded and got up, letting him head first. He walked to the beach looking down at him feet the whole time.

"You ok, liebe?" He asked, looking at him. "Oui...I just want to make sure I don't trip..." he mumbled and watched where he was stepping. "Ok then, I'll hold your hand too ok?" He told him, holding his hand. He nodded and continued looking down. This time he was embarrassed. He frowned a bit as he looked at him. "Is something else bothering you?" "I just don't want to fall...I feel so sad" tears started to fall from his eyes. In all reality,he wasn't crying for any reason it was just his emotions attacking again. "Like i said, I'll catch you when you fall." He kissed his cheek and pulled him closer. He stumbled into Gilbert lightly,but continued walking. "Hey Gilbert...where is your little friend?" He pointed to his head. "Huh..? Oh Gilbird? He just to fly off to elsewhere sometimes, but he comes back whenever." He grinned and looked around for where the yellow chick could fly in from. Incidentally, Gilbird flew in from somewhere and landed on his head.

He looked up and smiled. "Ah there he is! Hey there birdy!" He smiled and he reached to his head to sit Gilbird on his finger. Matthew smiled. "Such a cute birdy~." "I'm kinda unsure where or how I got Gilbird though.." he gently petted the bird on its head. "That's okay, he was a gift to you from the birdy gods~!" He giggled and smiled. "Wha..." he blinked and looked at him blankly. He giggled. "The birdy gods! The Gilbird gods!" "Er...ok.." he blinked still as Gilbird looked a bit at Matthew, confused. He pouted. "You guys are mean. I thought at least pretty birdy would be laughing..." "Its just..strange.." he slightly scratched his cheek a bit. "What is...?" He asked, pouting still. "The birdy God thing." He told him. He giggled. "Oh, that...I don't even know why I said that." "Heh..but its cute the way you put it though." He smiled as the yellow bird nodded. He took Gilbird and kissed it. "Such an awesomely cute bird." He giggled when he said awesome. The bird then smiled and nuzzled against his cheek. "Mostly he got it from his owner, ja?" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. But he's a cute awesome. You're a sexy awesome." "You're a cutie one too, you know that?" He smiled. "Oui, but not as cute as this little guy." He kissed the chicks head. "Hm..I know that." He nodded and kissed his cheek. He blushed then put the bird on his own head, the bird practically blending in with the blonde's hair.

"Hey..no fair." He pouted as he looked as his bird nuzzled on his lover's blond hair. Matthew smirked. "Looks like he's myyyy birdy now~." Gilbirt huffed and pouted, intending to take back his bird. He skipped off with the little yellow bird tweeting on his head. He ran after him and grabbed his waist, grinning. "Eeep!" His eyes widened alittle but he smiled cutely. "I got you!" He smiled and took the bird from him, hugging his waist. "Awwww...but I was having fun with birdy!" He slightly flailed and wanted to get back the bird and put it on his head. "But its my birdy.." "I knowww..I'm just playing." He poked his cheek. "You're a cheeky one, you know that?" He held onto his hand as he smiled. He smiled cutely. "Never noticed~" He ruffled his head with his free hand. "Aw come on.. you never noticed?" He rolled his eyes. "You know,for you being so goofy and always out of it...you can't tell when someone is being sarcastic can you?" "Eh..?" He looked at him as he just realised it was said out of sarcasm.

He shook his head. "You're so goofy." "Ehehe..." he smiled embarrassingly. He kissed him and they finally got to the beach. "We are here!" He kissed back and smiled, holding his waist. "Kinda took awhile, didn't it?" "Yeah..." He took off his shirt and pants,now only in his boxers and ran into the water. He followed him and let Gilbird take care of their clothes on a tree branch. Matthew turned and saw the little yellow Prussian birdy. "He's such a good little bird." "I trained him, of course." He smiled, holding his hand. He splashed around smiling and giggling. "Are you sure he didn't just come that way? How did you meet the cutey anyway?" "I think i found him injured or something, not sure." He shrugged and splashed some water at him, grinning. Matthew went deep underwater and swam around some,he then swam underwater...to the Prussian...and pulled off his boxer shorts! He came out of the water quietly laughing just waiting for his reaction. He felt something tug his shorts and looked down, yelling and pulled them up. He started busting out laughing. "Gilbert somethin took your boxers!" "Just give me my boxers!" He yelled and tried to find something to cover him below. He held then up in the air. "Awwww..you have little pancakes on your boxers~. How cute!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Its not cute!" He pouted and covered his below. He put the boxers on the Prussians head, taking them back then swam off. "They are toooooo~" He went after him and pouted. "Nein they aren't!" He then swam off with them. "Can't catch me Gilly!" He growled and went after him, going in closer. "Gimmie my boxers back mattie!" He giggled and stuck out his tongue like a child. "Neverrrrr~!" He looked around for a seashell or some empty shell to cover his dick, pouting and blowing bubbles on the surface of the water. He smirked. "Awwww...that little shell won't cover you, silly Gilly." "Thats why I want my boxers back." He continued to blow bubbles on the water surface. He giggled and threw them back. "Catch!" He slightly reached his hand up and caught them, wearing them back. "My move this time." He swam away. "Nooooo..not my boxers nooo~" He got closer to him and grab hold of his waist, pulling him closer. "Got ya!" "Don't remove my boxers! The cold will make me shiver.." he blushed.

"I won't, maybe a little punishment will work ja?" He smirked and kissed his cheek. His blush deepened. "W-what?! W-what do you mean by 'punishment'?" "I'm kidding." He grinned cheekily and ruffled his hair, careful not to tug on his curl. He pouted and pushed him into the water. "Such a tease jerk!" You could here in him voice he was playing around. He smirked and pulled him with him, grinning a little. "Eeeek!" He blubbed alittle under the water splashing around. He then held him close by his waist while floating on the surface. "You know you can swim right?" He gathered a mouthful of water in his mouth then spurted it at the Prussian. He looked away a little as the water sprayed his face, scooping up water in his hand and poured it on top of his head. He closed his eyes and pouted again blowing water out of his face. He then remembered where the Prussian was ticklish and started tickling him in the water. He squirmed a bit again, getting ticklish and laughed, trying to grab his wrists to make him stop. Matthew smirked. "I think I'm winningggg~" He continued to laugh and flailed his arms slightly. "Ok, ok stop tickling..!" He looked at his Prussian lover and smirked mischievously. "And why should I hmmm?"

"B-because you're gonna make me get a stomach ache from laughing..!" He squirmed a bit more. "Now you know how I feeeel..~" he stuck out his tongue and winked as he tickled. "O-ok, ok stop..!" He managed to grab hold of his wrists and pant slightly. He smirked. "I know your weakness now amour~" "Ok I got it, liebe." He smiled and kissed his forehead. He shivered a little as the sun had now set and the water was getting cold. "Brrrr I-I think we should l-leave I'm c-c-cold..." "Ok, I'll carry you back. Besides, can't let you catch a cold." He carried him in his arms back to the shoreline, grabbing his clothes on the branch as his bird put them there before. "L-lets g-get a drink on the way home, oui?" He asked, leaning against him as he slipped his shirt on. "If you want to then." He nodded, which made him a little hyper. "Oui oui! L-l-lets go!" He shivered in his Prussians arms as he held onto him. "Then what about our clothes though..?" He asked, shivering a bit. "We need to wear them duhhhh.." He stated and dusted off the sand off his legs. "I know that, but our boxers are pretty wet though.." he hestitated, but still unable to want to let him catch a cold. "Then we won't wear them" he smiled innocently. "It's not like people would notice."

He slipped up his pants even though they'll sooner or later get a little wet. "Not risking you to get sick though, mattie." "Uggghh...it feels weird wearing wet boxers with jeans! It makes me look like I peed myself. YUCK!" He whined and pouted. "It'll dry out sooner or later.." He assured him. "But...but...Gilbert!" He started to whine and fell to his knees being dramatic. "I don't wanna look like I peed myself!" He sighed and let him sit on the bench near the beach. "Then just wear your shirt, I'll lend you my pants." "You need your pants to dummy! Big big dummy! Lemme just keep my boxers off! It'll be easier for you later anyways." He pouted and mumbled. He smiled a bit and held him close, leaning in for a kiss to calm him down. He kissed back cutely. "Can I~ please~. Just for now. I'll keep my boxers off and put on my pants, but I am NOT wearing wet boxers with dry jeans..." "Then where do you want to put your wet boxers, hn?" He asked him and smirked. "Ummmmmm I dunno...leave them here?" He shrugged. "You got back up ones at home anyway, right? Although, they look cute with the little birds on them." He slightly licked his neck and held his waist. His breath hitched some and he blushed. "Yeah, at least my boxers don't have little pancakes. Try not to eat then Gilbert." "I'll eat yours, you know that." He smiled and kissed his ear.

"Hmm eat what of mine." He winked then flicked Gilbert's nose. "Your pancakes, of course." He pouted and rubbed his nose due to it being flicked. He sighed and stood up slipping his skinny jeans on. "To the club!" He followed him and whistled to get his bird's attention as it flew in and settled on his shoulder. "Is Gilbird allowed in the club though..?" He asked and looked at the little chick on his shoulder. "Well, not really. I can get him to carry your wet stuff back home, he can manage it." He smiled and let the bird carry the wet boxers. He looked as it carried it. "You sure it's not too heavy for the little thing?" "Nah, he's strong. We'll see you at home, buddy." He smiled as the bird nodded a bit, flying off while carrying it. He watched the little yellow bird and waved. "Bye Gilbird~" He then looked at Gilbert and jumped up and down, pointing to the direction of the club. "Mush! To the club!" He jumped on the Prussians back. He slightly looked at him and smiled, holding him as he ran to the club direction.


	14. Chapter 14

"Huzzaahhh! And we are off!" He giggled and held onto the Prussian for safety, his wet hair now drying in the breeze. He grinned and stopped at the club entrance, his hair only a little damp and messy since he ran there. He slid down and smiled looking at the sign. "We are here! Time to party!" "No party is without the Awesome me, you know that!" He grinned and pulled him in.

They were stopped at the door when the bouncer stopped them and asked for an id from Matthew. Mathew whispered in Gilbert's ear. "I left it at home...I wasn't expecting to be coming here.." 'I got it." He searched in his pocket for his wallet and got his ID card, showing it instead and hoped it would work. Matthew took the id and shoved it in the bouncers face. "Seeeeee it's me! Matthew Williams! Now lemme in!" He slightly chuckled as the ID card got shoved in his face as large-sized man then apologized, letting him in. "I'm with him." Gilbert grinned and followed Matthew in. The bouncer didn't care much when Gilbert followed him in as he could see that he was slightly older than the Canadian. "You've been here before, mattie?" He asked, looking at the Canadian as he lead him to the bar side of it. "Nope,never." He smiled and blushed alittle. "Really..? Then it your first time, with me of course." He smiled back and got himself any alcohol mix by random.

"It's my first time with anyone at a club. Can I have a strong drink? Maybe that drink you gave me on my birthday a couple months ago..?" "I got something strong ordered already and if we're done getting too drunk, I'll still walk home with you." He grinned and ruffled his hair. "I just wanna dance while in drunk!" He giggled and spun in the chair. "Heh..really? But you may cause trouble for both of us, you know that." He teased and pushed the glass to him as soon as he got a bottle of the strong alcohol mix. "Don't worry. I'll only give people lap dances if they feel like payin. Only you're free." He drank some of the drink. He gulped a quarter glass full of it and smirked. "You're right there, mein liebe." He looked at him as he downed his second shot. "You won't get jealous if someone pays me to dance?" "By then I'll already handcuff you to me, if i brought the handcuffs along." "Maybe I'll get a second pair of handcuffs, just to bind both of us." He smirked back and drank down a third shot. Matthews eyes widened. "How can you take something down like that so fast?!" "I can control my alcohol better than you, remember?" He smirked and handed him his third shot as he drunk down a fourth. "Oh yeah...I forgot..." He hiccuped some for taking the drink in quite fast. He grinned as he hiccupped, downing a fifth. Matthew eventually caught up with the Prussian and spun around in his chair giggling. "Wheeeeeee~"

He looked at him and laughed a bit, stopping his chair from spinning. "Ok mattie, got enough?" He shook his head. "Nope nope! Not enough~" "From spinning or drinking, liebe?" He poked his cheek and pulled his chair closer to his. His little drunk giggles were so cute and he smiled. "Drinking~" He smiled back and pushed his fifth glass to him. "Then drink up the next shot." He stopped giggling just enough to suck down the shot. "Your giggles are cute, you know that?" He drunk another shot. He stopped drinking the shots and just took a cup to drink the alcohol from now. He got the bottle and drank a gulp of it, giving a mischievous smirk. His eyes widened. "Wow! And that doesn't burn?!" "I'm used to it." He poured him another glass full. He drank it down quickly. "Mmmmmm..*hic*" "Can't hold up any longer?" He smirked, getting the handcuffs.

"Hey woah woah hey,wait a minute nowwwww *hic* before we handcuff anything I would like to dance!" He ran to the dance floor and started dancing right away,grinding on people he didn't even know and getting low to the ground dancing. He got the handcuffs and pulled him by his wrist, sighing a bit. "Geez..you're tipsy again mattie.." "I'm not tipsyyyyy~! I'm wasted~!" He giggled and swayed a bit, being a cute little drunk. "And you're a cute wasted Canadian." He smiled and held onto his waist. He started to grind on the Prussian, his head looked up to face him. "Wheeee~ you like my dancin?!" "Maybe, but you're mine mattie." He smirked and handcuffed them together. He pouted some. "Lemme dance lemme dance lemme dance!" "Lap dance for me then?" He licked up his neck as he held his waist. Matthew smirked. "Okay~" he pushed the Prussian into a chair then put one leg on the side and began dancing. He was dancing like he was a professional. By now, he was already a little turned on by how professional his drunk but sexy lap dance was. "I'll give you a little reward later, liebe." "Oooo will I like it?" The lap dance kept getting naughtier and naughtier. "Of course, you always do.." he smirked and eventually got hard in the pants.

He made his way to the back room and locked the door. You could hear other men strippers pleasuring their host in the neighbouring rooms. "Guess we're not the only ones huh?" He smirked and pulled him close to him, pressing his lips to his in a passionate kiss. He was shocked at first but kissed back. He was so drunk that he was wobbling back and forth as they kissed. He pinned him to the wall and kissed him a little harder, handcuffing his wrists together. His eyes widened and he squeaked inwardly from being pinned. He leaned in and licked on his neck marks, holding his wrists up as he held onto his waist. "Nnn o-oh...oh my...mmm" he moaned and slightly squirmed, blushing redder. He sucked and lightly bit on his marks, his hand slipped down to his jeans then rubbed on the little bulge. "Its a good thing you left your boxers with Gilbird to take home to dry.." "Y-you didn't want me t-to, so I disobeyed. Do I get punished..."a smirk began to grow on the Canadians lips. "Of course, mein little sweetheart.." he smirked and unbuttoned his pants, straight away stroking on his hard member. He groaned and arched his back slightly. "OhmyGod..! Yes!" Giving a smirk, he continued to stroke and undid his pants, letting his member pop out of his boxers.


	15. Chapter 15

The blonde looked down and blushed at the huge and thick cock before him. "Just like you said..it got pretty excited." He smirked and licked his jaw. "Aren't I the one who is suppose to be dirty dancing on you.." he mumbled between moans, his breath stiffling. "Still, do you want to continue? or let me screw you hard..?" He licked on his collarbone. "S-screw me hard amour, really hard.. till I can't walk!" He slightly drooled as he looked at him. He smirked and set him down on the room carpet, sliding his jeans off and slipped in two fingers in his ass. "Just a little tease first, liebe.." "O-o-oui~" he bit his lip as the Prussian entered his fingers entered him. He thrusted in his fingers hard into him, making sure they were as further in as possible. He gulped and moved down so the fingers could get in more, slightly blushing a bit. He noticed his move and smirked, slipping it further into him. "Want it in now?"

"F-fist me...y-you're so big I need to be stretched more." He moaned, tightening up a bit. "You really want me to stretch you so much?" He asked, continuing to thrust his fingers in. "You're so big,I need to be stretched that much.." he nodded, moaning a bit more. "You're already used to it...the size of mein crotch i mean.." he told him, thrusting his fingers harder. "Fine...then don't stretch me...I don't really care amour.." he let out another moan. he nodded and thrusted his member into him. He yelped at the dry thrust in and dug his nails in the Prussians back. "Nnnn!" He bit his lip and thrusted in more, holding onto his waist. "Nnn ahh it-it hurts Gil..! B-but don't stop pleaseee.." he whined, holding onto his tighter. "It hurts huh..do you still need lube, mattie?" He asked him, thrusting in a little. He asked him, "N-no...my body will make it's own" He shook his head a little and tightened up slightly. "Ok then." He nodded and thrusted in more.

"Heh..its a little ok to understand." He shrugged a bit and thrusted his hips down so he was giving a clue to start fucking again. He thrusted in more and held his wrists. He pulled at the handcuffs and muffled his moans. He slightly licked on his ear and smiled, letting out his bit of cum he's been holding back. He shuddered with a smile, moaning a bit and felt his cum fill him again as he released his fluid. "Nnmmm..yes~" "Ich liebe dich, mein liebe.." he smirked and licked his cheek. He blushed and giggled at the little tickle.

"You're cute, you know that?" He smiled and slightly bit his ear. "I-I am not! I'm sexy!" He whined and pouted. "Heh..how can i forget?" He looked at him and grinned. He looked at him " 'Cause you didn't let me finish my lap dance meanie.." he pouted more as he looked at him. "Then finish it, I was thinking maybe I'd let you suck after that." He pulled him slightly closer. "Mmm a gift amour?!" He remembered that they were in the back rooms of the strip club and other workers were in the neighboring rooms. He didn't care and just smirked. "Which do you want me to do suck or finish my lap dance" he was still very drunk and hiccupped here and there. "Finish that sexy dance of yours then suck." He smirked and pulled him closer.

He smirked and put his handcuffed wrists behind Gilbert's neck. "Stand up baby." He gave a nod and stood up, holding his waist as he smirked. He moved his hands from around the Prussians neck then ran off to go dance on the pole, still very drunk. He followed him, watching him as he looked up at him. He was spinning around the pole upside down, a drunk yet sexy look on his face as people started throwing money at him. He pouted a bit, getting a little jealous but kept his eyes on him, feeling himself getting hard again. He got off the pole and got on his knees, now only in his booty shorts he found. People were shoving high amounts of cash in the boys shorts as he dance seductively on the stage. He continued to watch him, still drooling while he watched him and had the urge to drag him off the stage and screw him another time.

The song he was dancing to was eventually over and he went behind stage and passed out. He sighed a bit and carried him in his arms with his jeans on instead, carrying him home. He breathed quietly and was limp. "Nnnn" he mumbled in his sleep. "You were too drunk but sexy mattie..but you're mine." He smiled and kissed his forehead, going up to his room to lay him down as soon as they reached Matthew's place. He curled into a ball and held his head. "Nnnnn my head..." He chuckled lightly and kissed the side of his head, holding his hand. "Just rest liebe..you need it." "What happened..?" He asked, holding onto his head still as it pounded in pain.

"Well..you got drunk and stuff.." he started. he sta "Why...why am I wearing short shorts...with money in them?!" He asked, tugging off the bills of money on the shorts and put them beside him as he blushed red. "Well..you got really drunk and horny, then pole-danced." He blushed a bit. His blush beat the Prussians by a long shot. "I-I did what?!" "You were seriously drunk for the pole dance thing..I wanted to stop you but you'd always make that pout." He mumbled, biting his lip. "You mean this pout?" He pouted. "Ja, that one." He nodded and kissed his head. "Still, you got noticed..but you were drunk so..it doesn't really count, does it?"

"I remember some of the night...just not...all.." he he mumbled, holding his head still. "Which parts though?" He had to make sure, so he asked. "Ummmm" He thought a bit although his headache was really painful. He looked at him as he waited for an answer. "I uhhh don't remember..heh heh..." he smiles embarrassingly. "So you remembered nothing? Plus, does your butt hurt?" He asked concernly. "Um...yeah it hurts alittle...but no...I don't remember anything. But I like that I got money~!" He smiled shyly. "Your drunk self earned it, since you were too sexy." He grinned cheekily. "You made my butt hurt amour? You violated me while I was drunk?" He was going to fuck with the Prussians head and looked down.


	16. Chapter 16

His grin faded as he mentioned 'violated', unable to say a thing even if he wanted to say that he wanted it in the first place. He pulled the Prussian down on top of him. "I'm kidding love...did I want it?" "I guess so.." he looked away as he frowned a bit. He pouted. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I just wanted to mess with you.." "Its fine..just don't say violated.." he mumbled, looking at his pout and smiled a bit. He cuddled into him, his ears drooped down. "I didn't mean to upset you.." He held him close and kissed his ear. "Its ok, you didn't meant it.." His ear twitched and perked up some. "Did you enjoy me?" "Of course, don't i always?" He smile and nibbled lightly on his ear. His ear twitch more and more. He then grumbled. "Nnnn my head..." A shot went through his body and he held his stomach. "Nnnnnn! My stomach!"

"What's wrong..?" He looked at him and put his hand in his stomach, frowning a bit. "It hurts...my head and stomach hurt. T-to much!" He whined. "Do you need anything now? I can stay by your side liebe.." He assured him, still holding him. "Just...just stay next to me please" he teared a little at the pain in his head and stomach. He nodded and stayed next to him, holding him close. He wiggled away. "I-I'll be right back!" He ran to the bathroom and threw up alot. He looked at him and waited till he's finished throwing up. He washed out his mouth then crawled out of the bathroom. "Ughhhh...damn!" He laid on the ground holding his head. He came over and carried him in his arms, letting him sit on his lap as he noticed Gilbird flying in and settled on his head.

Mattie felt the bird on his head. "Awww pretty bird here to comfort?" Gil smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead. "Its a little instinct Gilbird knew, since I always had him by my side to talk to when I'm alone." He smiled as the yellow chick nuzzled on his cheek, sitting on his palm. "He likes you a lot, sometimes it takes time for him to get used to people." "Well I've known him as long as I've known you." He kissed the birdy again. "Although i still don't get why kumajiro doesn't like me from the start.." he wondered, petting his bird. He shrugged a bit and leaned on his shoulder. "He's a stubborn little bear. At least he let you touch his cub.." "Ja, I know." He nodded, kissing his forehead as he let the bird sit on his finger. "S-speaking of...where is my little bear and his cubs?" He asked, just realising its a little quiet. "Maybe they're still in that room.." Gil assumed, getting up a bit.

"Can...can we check?" He tried his best to sit up on his own. "Yeah, if you want to." He nodded, holding him a little. "G-good,lets go..." he finally sat up on his own shakily. He held his hand and supported him by his shoulder, walking to where the bears are. They made it to the bears room and Matthew smiled as he sat down on the ground and was covered in little polar bears. Gilbert smiled as his lover got a little covered with the cubs, sitting next to him. Matthew smiled as he watched the two little bears nuzzle. It was such an adorable moment. "Awww Kumarie...Kumajiro! You two are so adorable and your babies are looking so healthy." He smiled as he looked at the bears nuzzling, wanting to call it cute but it seemed..well, a bit sissy like.

Kumajiro looked and actually went over to Gilbert, hugging his leg for once. He looked at kumajiro and smiled a bit, petting his head. "I think he likes me now, mattie.." Matthew looked over. "I think so,but remember he's a picky one,he might be nice only for today." "Ehe..then I'll treasure this affection." He smiled. The little cubs started to made a cute little growl like a purr as they stumbled over the Canadian and their mother. "Heh..they're being too adorable again." He looked at the cubs as they walked around Mattie. Matthew smiled and pet them all. "My babies will have so much fun with all of you." He held his stomache again as it hurt more. "You ok mattie?" He frowned as he held onto his stomach. "Nngghhnn..I'm-I'm fine, just stomache pains...again..." he whined a bit, holding onto his stomach still. "Do you need to rest or something?" He had a little more concern than before in the tone of his voice. "N-no...not yet.." he shook his head, assuring him. Giving a nod, he shifted closer. "Just tell me when you need it ok?" He nodded and cringed alittle. "M-maybe in alittle.." "Then we'll go back to your room ok?" He got up a bit after he put down kumajiro since the bear was hugging his leg.

Matthew had scooted away from the cubs and the parents. "I-I will be back later guys..." He kissed them all then stood up weakly,holding on to his lover. He nodded and lead him to his room to rest, holding him. "Gil...I'm...I'm scared" he mumbled, holding onto him still. "Scared of what mattie..?" He looked at him and asked. "W-what if something is wrong with the babies...?" He looked up at him worriedly. "We'll check them if there's anything wrong ok?" He assured him and kissed his cheek. "O-okay." He began to cry hard, holding onto him tighter. He carried him so he can at least lean his head on his shoulder, wiping his tears. "It'll be ok, liebe..I swear to Gott that our babies will be healthy once they're out.."

"But...what if...what if something happens and I lose them. I-I don't think I will ever be stable again if that happens..." he slightly panicked, burying his face on his shoulder. "I'll save you from any harm, even if it means me getting hurt." He reassured him. He shook his head and sniffle. "I don't want you to get harmed.." he smiled and kissed his forehead. "Still, I'll protect you. Just like a knight in shining armor in fairy tales." "But this is no fairy tale. You ARE my night in shining armor..." he leaned on him a bit. "Exactly my point there, don't worry too much ok?" He sat on his bed with him on his lap. He nodded and rested on him. "O-okay,I-I will try not to..." "Get some rest now, I'll stay with you as always." He held onto him as he laid him down and laid next to him. He shook his head. "I-I can't sleep now...I'm...I'm to worried..." he slightly sighed and held him close to him. "Then I'll sing to you, to let you calm down if you want me to." He shook his head rapidly and covered his ears giggling. "No,no no no no no. My poor little bear ears can't handle it!" "Heh..you thought it'll be loud huh? It won't, I remembered mein vati's lulluby he used to calm us with." He grinned and kissed his hand.

"Your voice...isn't the best voice for singing amour...but...lullabies are good no matter who sings them." He leaned a bit on him and smiled. He lightly chuckled as he held him. "Just give me a chance, I won't scream or anything." He removed his hands from his ears. "Okay. I trust you and give you a chance." He grinned and held him closer, a gentle soothing lullaby flowed out of his lips. Matthews eyes widened slightly at the soothing voice. He moved into the Prussian and sighed happily as he started to drift off. He smiled as he continued the lullaby, humming a bit. He fell asleep,snuggled closely into Gilbert. He looked at him and smiled a bit more, kissing his forehead as his lullaby came to an end. As he slept an arm wrapped itself around the albino. He gently shifted some hair out of his face, looking at his adorable sleeping face. He was breathing quietly,but had a few small snores here and there. He let out a silent laugh and eventually fell asleep next to him.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Matthew overslept, his hands now resting in his stomache. Gilbert was already awake, sitting next to him and kissed his forehead. "Wake up mattie, you overslept." The young Canadians eyes fluttered open as he stretched and yawned. "I-I did?" "Ja, you did." He nodded and ruffled his hair a bit, careful of his curl. "H-how late did I sleep in?" He squeaked and bit his lip when the curl was accidentally touched. "Hm..its kinda noon though." He pouted as he got his curl got touched again even though he was careful. He whimpered as a small bulge started growing. He looked down at his shorts, an embarrassed smile spread across his face. "Sorry about that mattie.."

He blushed and shook his head. "F-fix it..." he pulled him up a little, getting him to sit down while he pulled down his shorts he used the night before and stroking in his hard member. Matthew slightly arched his back. "Nnn...!" Giving a mischievous smirk, he continued stroking it. He whimpered. "A-ahhnnn..." he slightly shifted him to the edge of the bed as he continued stroking, taking a lick on his tip. He gasped sharply and slightly gripped on his hair. "Ah! Ah...ah..." getting turned on a bit, he took the whole length into his mouth as he sucked and licked. Matthew whimpered as his hips bucked some, his grip got a little tighter. He continued to suck and lick more, looking at him as he moaned. "Nnnn..!" He started to leak precum. Sucking it up, he licked along his length as he swallowed it.

"I-I want you in...inside me...p-pleaseeeee..." he moaned out, his member still hard but throbbing a bit. He looked at him, his mouth off his member as he licked off the bit of precum off the corner of his mouth. "Now huh?" He slightly nodded and blushed. "O-oui...oui please! My ass needs your length in me!" He slightly shifted him then got his ass to face him, licking it a bit. His eyes widened. "Oh my god! S-so...w-weird! B-but so good." He continued licking and shifted his pants and boxers, thrusting his member into his ass after putting a bit of lube.

"Ok then, but I'll be here if you want me to." He poked his cheek. He puffed out his cheeks. "Stubborn..." "I know I am but what are you?" He grinned cheekily. "Cute" he smirked. "Ja I know you're cute." He pulled him close and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and looked at him a bit. He smiled and kissed his forehead. Matthew kissed Gilbert's neck just for fun. He blushed slightly and kissed his shoulder, nuzzling on his neck. His little polar bear tail began to wag. He slid his hand up his back from his spine, wondering if it'll tickle him. His breath hitched some,then he started to giggle. Slipping his hand up his back more, he smirked. "You're ticklish there too huh?" He giggled more. "N-n-yesss!" "Then maybe i can tickle you more like that, you're so cute when you laugh." He grinned. "No no please no more tickling!" He giggled and panted. "Ok, I'll stop." He smiled and licked on his marks mischievously. He shivered and pushed away. "N-no...not right now.." he nodded and hugged him. "Ok, sorry.." He hugged back. "J'taime..." "Ich liebe dich auch.." he looked at him and smiled, putting his hand gently on his cheek and stroked it. He blushed and pushed his head into the hand rubbing his cheek.

"You're so cute.." he smiled and kissed his nose then kissed him. He kissed back, smiling softly. He pulled away a bit and held his hand. "Anything you want to do, liebe?" "I-I want to...hmmm...can we just take a walk around the block..." He smiled. "It is the only way to get you out if the house since you've been staying here with me all day." "Heh..I guess so, as long as I'm with you." He nodded and got up. He held his stomache as he sat up. "Let me get on your back. I want a piggy back ride." He giggled cutely. "Ok then, I'll carry you on my back." He smiled and squatted a bit when he got up, letting him get on his back. He climbed on his back then pouted. "I'm not to heavy for you am I?" "Of course not, i can handle it." He shook his head a bit and held onto him. He screamed and giggled alittle, holding tighter. "D-don't drop meeeeee~" "I won't, thats why I'm holding you so you won't fall." He grinned and walked outside with him.

He smiled as they went outside,hearing the birds chirping and some children giggling. He smiled as he walked to the park with him on his back. "So how long do you want me to carry you?" He shrugged and smiled cheekily. "Hmmmm...how long can you handle my weight?" He smiled back. "I'm just that awesome." He looked around and saw the swings. "Well, lets go on the swings!" "Ok then, hold on!" He grinned and ran there, holding him still. He giggled. "Nyeaahhh! Mush my albino!" He grinned and ran to the swings, letting him down. He climbed onto the swing then giggled holding on to the chains. He began to push himself. "I haven't been on swings in forever Gilly!" "Do you need me to push the swing a bit?" He looked at him and smiled. "No I'm okay,you can swing with me though!" He giggled as he looked at him while swinging. "No I'm ok, i can just watch you." He shrugged and smiled.

He moaned out and arched his back. "Ah! Mmm!" Continuing to thrust in, he stroked it faster. He couldn't last much longer before he came. He let his cum fill him up again sometime after him, panting a bit. "I love you mattie.." he smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I-I love you too..." He smiled lightly as he felt the juices leak from his ass. He pulled out a bit as he licked off his cum off his hand, getting off him and sat next to him. "Anyway, are you hungry?" "O-oui...could I have pancakes with mustard and hot sauce and of course maple syrup." He had put a bit of thought in it, but it still sounded a bit weird. He looked at him and blinked. "Hot sauce and mustard with the pancakes..? Are you sure about it, the baby may not like it and make you throw it up.." He glared as his mood swings found their way back. "I said to give it to me!" "I'll be right back ok?" He kissed his cheek as he got up. He nodded and held the cheek that was kissed. Going downstairs, he got the just made pancakes and put a bit of mustard and hot sauce between two pancakes, drizzling it with a lot of maple syrup in top of the whole stack. Matthew screamed from his room. "Where the hell are my pancakes?!"


	18. Chapter 18

"They're coming! Gott damn it.." he mumbled the last part after sticking a Canadian flag decorated toothpick on the top of the stack and brought it upstairs. His mood swings have gotten more worse, making him more angry. "Bout damn time! Trying to starve me?!" He kept quiet as he handed him the plate, looking away. He ate it quietly. "Thank you baby, it was very good." He sat a bit far from him and mumbled. "No problem." He looked at him and frowned a bit. "What's wrong amour?" He shook his head a bit, still not facing him. "Nothing's wrong. Your mood swings got worse, I don't want you to shout at me." He blinked, unsure if he really did shout at him. "I shouted? I thought I was just talking.." "...never mind." He mumbled, keeping his distance. He started getting worried. "Are you upset at me..?" He looked at him and puts his plate down before pulling him into a hug, nuzzling his face on his shoulder. "Nein..maybe we can stick to just a few babies..the older ones who will ve born in months later might think we're fighting." He held onto him and blushed. "A-are you sure? I thought...I thought you wanted more..." he gave a nod and kissed his neck. "I know that...but the mood swings you have while pregnant might get the older children the idea that we're argueing." "You...you don't want babies with me anymore!" He took what the Prussian was saying the wrong way and ran off, out of the room and hid somewhere else in the mansion.

He ran after him as he bolted off, looking around to where he hid. "Its not that! I swear!" He sniffled and screamed from a tiny closet. "Yes it was..you don't love me or the babies anymore!" "Of course I do, then why did you think I promised and made you mine.." he checked any closet and opened it until he found him. "Y-you only did that to make me happy." He pouted. It sounded like he was crying but he held back all his tears. "No i didn't..I did that because I love you, no matter what." He leaned closer to him and kissed him gently, pulling away after awhile.

He went to kiss back, but the Prussian had already pulled back. He sighed and looked down feeling like his mood swings have now separated them, that now they weren't as close as they were. He frowned a bit and kissed him again, not pulling back anymore as he pulled him closer. Sure, his mood swings were worse than the latest at times, but he's still that adorable Canadian he knew and loved. He kissed back softly, scared that this might be their last kiss due to the mood swings. He slightly pulled away just to carry him, sneaking his tongue into his mouth as he held him in his arms. He blushed as his heart skipped a beat from their tongues playing with each other. He slipped his tongue along his, carrying him back to his room and laid him down as he continued to kiss him. He moaned quietly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Prussian's neck. He slightly sucked on his tongue as he wrapped his arms around his waist, remembering what made him fall for him. He broke it for a second to take a breath then went back to kissing. He mumbled between kisses, holding his waist still. "Ich liebe dich..mein liebe.." "mon amour, je t'aime trop.." he whispered peacefully as he enjoyed the kiss. "Even if you got mood swings and get mad at me, I'll still love you..don't ever forget it." He told him and stroked his cheek gently. He nodded slowly then kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..." he smiled and kissed his forehead. "Its ok."

"Nooo I don't wanna be watched~ join me Gilly!" He pouted as he looked at him still. "Ok, ok.." he slightly smiled and laughed a bit. He got higher and higher and started giggling. "I'm flying Gilbert~!" "Just don't swing off or I'll have to run and catch you." He walked over to him. "I won't I won't, I promise!" He continued to swing. He smiled and sat on the empty swing next to him and swinged a bit. "That's the spirit Gilly! Have some fun~" he smiled as he looked over. He grinned and swung higher, looking at him. "Hn..I wonder if I'll fly off." He smiled mischievously.

"I got it mattie, don't worry!" He grinned and looked at him. He shook his head. "You're like a little child." "I'm having fun, duh." He pouted a bit. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm glad you're fun unlike your stuffy brothers." He smiled. "Still, i don't mind fun much." He grinned back instead. "Fun is great when it comes to loved ones. If I was EVER in a relationship with EITHER of your brothers i'd...I'd be bored to death!" He pouted a bit as he sighed at the thought of it. "At least Roddy's boring music is fine with Eli, I can't stand the boredom of it which is why I let hell loose." He smiled mischievously. "I think his music is pretty. Your music thinking is a bit crazy." he giggled cutely. "I like rock music more, not classical." He got off the swing and smiled.

Matthew stood up from his swing and went over to Gilbert for a short hug. "You like making your own music...even if it's on a broom, silly." "...don't remind me of the one in the Gakuen newspaper club interview.." he pouted and hugged back. "You know I like fun. I might not look like I do, but I do." He pecked his lovers lips. "I know..but I was pretty awesome even with the broom." He grined and kisses him back. "Oui,of course you are. Are you going to spoil the children and teach them broom guitar?" He asked and smiled cheekily. "Of course not, I'll teach them the actual guitar." He smiled back and kisses his forehead. He blushed. "Okaayyy~." "Besides, I want our children to be as awesome as their vati." He smiled and held him close. "They will be. They already are right?" He smiled back and leaned on his shoulder a little. "Of course! Because me the awesome me!" He grinned. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're so goofy." He kissed his cheek again and held onto his waist. "Anywhere else you want to go?" He shook his head."Do you have any place in mind?" He thought for awhile then shrugged. "Wanna go see if papa is here? He likes to come here now and then, just for fun." He suggested and thought maybe the Frenchman could maybe approve of them since Matthew's his beloved little Canadian. "Sure~! It'll be good to see Franny once in a while." He nodded and grinned.

"You give him the weirdest names, but as long as it's not francypants...that nickname frustrates me." He took hold of the Prussian's hand and led him to France's house. "You've never been to this house have you?" He shook his head and followed him. "He's my best friend, mattie. You know that. I'd never offend him or you indirectly like that." "That's right. I forgot you two are best friends. You two haven't spoke in awhile so that's why I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he smiled embarrassingly. "Its ok, besides, its been awhile since I saw 'Toni or Franny.." he smiled. "Maybe those two are at the house. I always seen those two flirting." He thought a little. "What, 'Toni and Franny? Nah..I think they got different love interest type.." he shook his head a bit at the thought. "Hmmm..I don't knowww. When was the last time you saw them together?" He asked curiously. "Not sure, latest was some time ago or something." He thought a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

"Yeah seeeee? You haven't seen them for a long time, I see them all the time. They are ALWAYS together, and like I said ALWAYS flirting. At least I mean...it looks like flirting though.." he poked his cheek a bit, making a point. "I know that, but they don't usually flirt though..'Toni's slightly clueless to start with." He scratched his cheek with a finger. "Hahaha..that wasn't nice." He started swinging their hands as they got closer to the Frenchman's large estate. " No really, I'm not joking." He pouted a bit as he held his hand tighter. "Really? I've never noticed. Maybe that's why he always giggles? Yes, giggles." He smiled and poked his cheek. "Ja, but when we first formed the Bad Touch Trio, he's a fierce fighter." He smiled. "I'm sure he still is, just not when papa is around." He smiled cutely as they made it to the large estate. "Yup, besides, we don't want any of us to fall out. Thats what we swore not to do." He grinned, remembering the oath he, Antonio and Francis made when the BTT was first formed. "You guys are stronger than ever every year.." he blinked a bit. "Kesese~ its kinda natural for us." He grinned cheekily. "Gonna get even stronger now that there are babies on the way~!" He smiled a bit. "Ja of course!" He nodded and patted his head with his free hand. Matthew went up the steps and knocked on the door. "Papa~ papa it's me~" he waited a bit as he heard familiar footsteps nearing the door.

"Are...are you and papa in a...relationship?" He asked curiously. He blinked a bit and blushed slightly, his arm around Francis' shoulder got a bit behind his head as he rubbed the back of it. "Eheh..well..er.." he looked over at Francis and elbowed him. Francis' words stuttered. "N-no, of course n-not! We are just friends!" The Spanish then nodded nervously as Gil looked over at Francis and pouted. "Geez Franny, you're not a good lier.." "Shut up you! I-I'm not lieing!" He whined and was very very bad at it. The Canadian looked at all of them, questioning at first then it turned into a soft smile. "You don't have to lie papa, I don't care if you two are together. Whatever makes you happy, I'm happy oui?" "He has a point.." Gil commented as the Spanish male shrugged and smiled a bit. "Could we possibly come in?" He smiled and moved closer to the three. "Of course~ its a bit troublesome to stand up outside for quite sometime, si?" 'Tonio chimed and gestured his friend and little Matthew who have already grown up quite nicely, unlike little Lovino. Matthew smiled and skipped inside. "Tonio! You didn't hear, I'm pregnant~!" "Really? Felicidades Matthew~ whose baby is it?" he smiled as he patted the Canadian's head. Matthew blushed and pointed to the albino. "He is.." "Nope he's the papa of my babies~! I'm three months along. You can feel the small baby bump." He smiled as he held his sweetheart's hand tight.

The door opened and the blonde Frenchman opened the door, his hair a mess. "Woah Franny, what happened?" He looked at his freund's messed up hair. Francis blinked a bit and smiled embarrassingly. "Huh? Oh this..? Hmmm...I just woke up. Yeah that's it!" "You sure? Although..have you seen 'Toni around?" He asked and elbowed Matthew. "Your little mattie is here with me too." "Toni? No no, haven't seen him at all." He wasn't a very good lier. He then looked at Matthew and smiled, patting his head. "Ah mon petit, what brings you here?" The Canadian looked at Francis and smiled. "I have terrific news papa! I'm pregnant!" The Frenchman looked at him. "You're what?"

Matthew smiled. "You heard me...I'm pregnant…" the Frenchman smiled. "Congratulations Matthew~!" "Really you haven't seen him? That sucks..I wad thinking of talking with you two after some time of not seeing you guys." Gil pouted a bit. Coming up behind the Frenchman was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. His hair was a mess the same as Francis' hair. "Who's that Francis?" He peaked over the Frenchman's shoulder and blinked, giving a grin that it was Gilbert. "Long time no see, mi amigo!" He grinned as he popped his head from the door. "Ja, how're you 'Toni? Haven't seen ya in quite some time kesesese~" Matthew looked at the two. "Papa...'Tonio? I have a question.." "Si, Matthew~. What did you want to ask?" Antonio gave his normal smile as he slinged his arm on both Francis and Gil's shoulder.

He smiled and nudged his amigo, giving a 'you got a good catch' grin then put his hand on the Canadian's baby bump. "They're already so active, did the doctor say they're a boy or girl?" He shook his head. "We don't know yet,I'm not sure if I want to find out when they are born or find out now. And yes,they are VERY active. Sometimes I think they are fighting in there they hurt me so much.." "Then you should take care, besides, your papi is happy at the news I can tell." He smiled and poked Francis' side since he's been a little quiet. He jumped alittle. "Oh, oui oui! Very happy..my baby is having babies~!" He sniffled and began to get dramatic. "My baby is all grown up.." "Heh..you know he isn't a baby anymore, Franny." Gil chimed in and grinned as he let his emotional friend feel the baby. Matthew blushed from the Spaniard and his papa rubbing his little belly. "They don't know if it is two or three yet..." "As long as we can take care of them, its fine." Gill commented, hoping Francis is fine with him being the baby's daddy. The Frenchman blinked and smiled a bit. "I'm...very happy...and I hope a certain Prussian doesn't hurt mon petit Mattie...or else there will be some problems." Gilbert jerked a bit at the some problem part and smiled nervously. "No worries, Franny I'll take care of mattie of course." "Good. You better Gil, but congratulations either way~!" He gave a grin as he carefully ruffled his little Canadian's hair.

"So as mattie asked, are you two together or what? No lies this time." He looked at both his friends. Francis blushed and stayed quiet which was enough of an answer. "S-si, we are..since mi Romano didn't return my feelings, you know that rest amigo." Antonio blushed as he mentioned it, gently holding onto Francis' hand. The Spaniard smiled and blushed slightly, giving a nod. "Besides, we've known each other since the first time we met too, right Gil?"


	20. Chapter 20

(Please be aware that there will be a foursome and a pairing of FrancexSpain.)

"Because they had a bit of 'action' before that, am I right?" Gil guessed, making Antonio blush and nodded. "Eewww and I just rested on stickiness!" He stood up and blushed pouting a bit. The Frenchman stood up quickly next to Matthew, speaking quickly in French. "Matthew, je suis tellement désolé..! Pardonnez-moi!(Matthew, I am so sorry..! Forgive me)!" Gilbert then smiled a bit and chuckled. "Mattie will still forgive you, Franny..don't worry too much." Matthew nodded. "You don't need to worry." The Frenchman nodded back and took the Spaniard's hand. "We didn't know you were coming so...we didn't wash up.." "Its ok, ja? We used to do that remember?" Gil grinned, not minding at all. Matthew blushed staying quiet. The Frenchman smiled abit. "Awwww Mattie~!" He held Antonio's hand. "You overreacted when it sounds like you've done the same thing." "Its kinda complicated the way you put it, don't want mattie to turn red like his hoodie." Gil grinned. "Hey! I'm not going to get as red as this!" He puffed out his cheeks as he crossed his arms. "I was kidding liebe, sorry.." the Prussian smiled softly as he kissed his sweetheart's cheek. Matthew kissed back then looked down and accidentally saw that all three of them were hard and he didn't even know why. He blushed deeply, biting his lip. He blinked a bit and looked at him, wondering why he suddenly blushed. Mattie stuttered a bit, still embarrassed. "U-ummm g-guys...do you need any ummm...help?"

"I guess so..maybe I might want you to suck me, mattie.." Gil smirked, kissing below his chin. His blush deepened and his heart raced some. "D-don't all of you need 'help'..?" "I guess so..but isn't it going to affect the baby?" Antonio spoke up, his pants felt a little uncomfortable. "N-no...not at all...trust me.." he bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He asked to make sure as the Prussian licked on his neck a bit. He bit his lip alittle harder and nodded. "I'm-nnn...I'm sure.." "Ok then, I got an idea." He smiled cheekily. "W-what would that idea be." He was alittle scared because it was his first time doing a foursome. "Hm..since there is four of us, a little foursome then?" He smirked, holding onto his waist. His eyes widened some. "A-a-a foursome?! I-I guess that's alright if that's what all if you want.." "As long as you're ok with it, I'll stroke you and screw you, you know." He licked his neck carried him up to any room. " 'toni, you're up. Let little mattie solve your little problem." Matthew got on his hands and knees and waited for what was to come. He had never seen any other persons dick except Gilbert's and was alittle nervous. The Spaniard slid his pants down and mouthed 'sorry' to Francis before sticking his dick in Matthew's mouth. "I'll let you suck mine the last, mattie." Gil whispered in his lover's ear, slipping his pants down and stroked his member.

He smirked a bit as Antonio slipped his dick into his mouth, Gil was still stroking mattie's member as he slipped a finger into his ass. "Mmmph!" He began to suck like a pro, tears only fully the tear ducts from the small shock of pain that went through him. Gil gently wipes his tears and licks it off his hand, thrusting into him as soon as he stretched him enough. The Canadian moaned as he sucked and was fucked. The Prussian then got the Frenchman to screw him, groaning a bit as he felt his friend's dick in his ass, continuing to fuck and stroke mattie. Francis groaned. "Nnn..Gilbert, you're so tight mon ami!" He thrusted hard into him until his dick was fully in the Prussian. Matthew removed the tan dick and began to lick it and flick his tongue on the dick's tip. He groaned and panted a bit, thrusting into mattie. "N-ngh..never been fucked by anyone before..Franny.." he moaned more as 'tonio moaned out. The Frenchman dry humped the Prussian as the Spaniard accidentally thrusted into the Canadian's mouth, making him choke some. He slightly gasped at the pain of the dry thrust in, thrusting a bit more. "M-mattie..you ok there..?" Matthew nodded and panted. "O-oui I am fine..a-are all of you okay?" "J-ja..n-ngh..!" He gasped as his prostate got hit a bit, tightening up a bit as he still thrusted into him. Antonio on the other hand nodded a bit, feeling the need to release precum.

Francis smirked and said nothing as he hit that spot again just for fun. Matthew saw the little bit of cum starting to leak from Antonio and licked it up in a seductively cute way. Gilbert moaned out again and looked at Francis with a glare a little. "Gott damn it.." he pounded hard into Matthew, stroking his member faster. Matthew whined and couldn't last much longer like this as he was about to come for the first time in this position, but his first time wouldn't be his last like this. Panting a bit, the Prussian looked at looked at his lover and frowned a bit although he felt his warm cum on his hand. "Are you ok, mattie..?" Matthew whimpered and nodded as he licked more of the Spaniard's precum. The Frenchman grumbled and started to get slightly violent, but not a bad kind of violent and thrusted hard into the Prussian's prostate. "Shut up and just moan for me!" He did as he was told, his prostate getting hit yet again as he felt the thrust in his ass. "That's a good boy..." He did it again. Matthew began to deep throat the Spaniard as he moaned. He moaned louder and got tighter, a bit of saliva dripped off his mouth while he felt it pound into him as he pounded into the Canadian more. "A-ahhh! Nnnn.." mattie moaned, continuing to deep throat the Spanish male's dick. Gil moaned louder as his prostate was hit again and again, making him leak precum. Matthew yelled out as he released onto the ground and his chest, whining some.

He released the rest of it as Francis released his, making Antonio let out his cum some minutes later. Matthew drank up all of Antonio's cum then panted. "Nnn..." The Frenchman pulled out after he was sure all of his cum was released inside the Prussian. The Prussian panted a bit, his ass feeling numb after a screwing and leaned on the Canadian's shoulder, tiredly licking off the spilt cum on his hand. "Time to switch positions...I get Francis' ass now..." The Spaniard smirked. "Fine, but someone has to switch places with mich, my ass hurts Gott damn it." He huffed and got up, hissing due to his pain. Matthew panted."I-I could suck you...while papa gets me from behind..." "I'll handle it mattie, you got me last." Gil smiled assuringly. He blushed and waited.


End file.
